The consequences of aching words
by NikaChii
Summary: Words are sometimes harder to forgive than actions. Three years, a lot of suppressing and a new, beautiful girlfriend might not have been enough to forget his feelings. -Currently in the process of being rewritten-
1. Chapter one: Aching words

**Disclaimer:** Can't think of a clever way to express my lack of ownership.

**Rated** **M for**: language, violence and adult themes(for later chapters).

**A/N:** I would like to throw a huge thanks to everyone who's been kind enough to express their support, and a warm welcome to new readers. I wish you a good read.

_This chapter has been rewritten._

* * *

**Chapter one:** Aching words.

* * *

"_You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you may never get it back…"_

* * *

It had been nearly three days now. Two days, twenty-two hours and seventeen minutes to be exact. But who was counting? Counting how many steps the Uchiha would be able to take in said amount of time. How long it would take the guilt-stricken blond to catch up to him. No, he was definitely not counting.

He tried to ignore the feel of his own blood turning colder with each passing second. The anxiousness that suddenly took over. Soon, it would be too late. He would be out of time.

The incident that had taken place at the infamous Valley of the End had been burned into his memory forever. It would remain in the back of his head as a silent reminder. Haunting him for the rest of his life.

He had always known that he was the weaker one, even if he refused to verbally admit it. Thinking that the raven would be convinced by foolish words had been stupid. Sasuke's mind didn't work like that, so why had he been expecting differently?

It had hurt. It still did, like a fresh wound refusing to heal. He never thought anything could affect him to this extent. Not anymore. He was stronger now, a lot stronger, he wasn't supposed to break, not even slightly crack.

The pre-teen had nearly lost his life battling _that one person_ he almost regarded as a brother. It had been his first real bond, which only served to increase the feel of defeat, and the fear that accompanied it.

The blond felt abandoned. Those eyes he'd seen, the words he'd refused to listen to… had it really been _him_? To say it bothered him would've been an understatement.

There was just no avoiding this crushing pain he felt in his chest. It angered him to no end. He was usually able to shrug off insults and what would be considered hurtful comments, but now…

Now…it was different. When it came to people he actually cared about they had the power to make him hurt just by the simple use of words. Of course, a chidori through the chest wasn't exactly a caring gesture either.

A frustrated sigh escaped bruised lips. Naruto realized now, more than ever, that happiness wasn't meant for him and his team. Was he cursed or something? They'd been happy, hadn't they? No, there was just no way around it.

They'd been through hell and back, watched out for one another, and yet, yet their paths in life showed to be too different.

This was his family, who the hell had given the Uchiha the right to take that away from him?

The blond kicked the unfortunate rocks lying peacefully on the ground in front of him. A loud groan was heard as he resisted the urge to pull his hair in pure frustration.

"Damn it, Sasuke… I don't get it... "

How could he even think about doing this to them? They were his friends, right? His idea of logic was as screwed up as him.

He'd been serious. He'd actually tried to kill him, and for what? To break all ties between them so he could get stronger than his brother? Again with the _logic_. Naruto just didn't get it.

How could taking a friend's life make you stronger? And then there was the fact that he'd decided not to do it. There were so many questions Naruto was afraid he'd never find the answer to. If Sasuke had just asked, Naruto wouldn't think twice about helping him.

His thoughts then wandered to the rest of his team-mates, particularly the pink-haired one. Suddenly there was another pained sound extracted from his lungs. The guilt was overwhelming.

He'd screwed up. He had failed to accomplish the promise he had given to Sakura. The blond had been so confident in the task of bringing Sasuke back that he'd carelessly given her his word.

No. It wasn't just his word, it was his nindo. It meant more than anything to him, he defined himself by those words, but now… Now they seemed meaningless. This one thing she'd asked from him, he hadn't been able to do it.

Naruto then turned his gaze upwards, pushing his failure aside. There was nothing but dark clouds covering a helpless moon. Was this really it?

An unexpected smile painted itself across the slightly swollen lips. Jiraiya was right, he really was a fool. Since when had he allowed anything to take away his hope?

A familiar determination settled in his eyes, pushing away any previous doubts. He wasn't going to let this get to him. No, like hell if he was going to give up now.

He just had to get stronger than the bastard and drag his arrogant ass back to Konoha. Easy enough, right?

But that would mean…

Naruto's smile wavered at the realization of the catch that came with his resolve.

He knew what he had to do. He had to leave her. Leave his team. Leave Konoha. It would hurt, but there was just no other choice. He'd have to sacrifice to succeed, and he'd make it all worth it.

The talk he'd had with Jiraiya had been surprisingly enlightening. Sure he'd been scolded for acting like a complete idiot thinking he could save the raven, but he'd also learned that he had three years to do so before Orochimaru would be trying to invade Sasuke's body. Maybe he still had time?

It was settled. He would take the pervy sage up on the offer and learn as much as he possibly could during the upcoming three years. It was his resolve and he would stick to it. He couldn't afford to fail a second time.

Truth was, Jiraiya would be leaving the first thing in the morning, meaning _he_ would have to leave then as well. It was soon. Too soon. But this was something he had to do. For Sakura. For himself. And for Sasuke.

Falling only meant one thing, he had to get back up. Stronger and more confident. That's how it was.

He'd show Sakura that he would indeed stick to his nindo. Keep his promise and bring their team-mate back no matter what. Everything would be alright. Somehow, he would make everything alright.

Naruto's thoughts settled on the girl he admired once again. He had yet to speak with her.

He recalled Ino telling him that his team-mate had locked herself in her room not long after she'd heard about Sasuke not returning. She was as predictable as always when it came to the Uchiha.

Naruto grit his teeth as his eyes drifted towards the very ground he was walking on.

Sasuke had hurt her. Crushed her heart into tiny pieces. That was one thing Naruto couldn't forgive.

He'd never seen her cry like that before, and now… now his actions had probably only served to add even more tears to the river she was drowning in. He couldn't forgive himself for making her cry. Her smile was her best feature after all.

There was no way he could blame her for being upset. She did love the guy, as much as it pained him to admit it.

All he ever wanted was for her to be happy. He was quite aware that she would never find such happiness with him, but it didn't stop him from hoping. He would never dream of forcing anything on her. He could wait. Giving up was something Uzumaki Naruto rarely did, and his feelings for her was no exception.

Naruto laughed bitterly at his own stupidity. No, he definitely shouldn't be thinking like that…

* * *

The streets of Konoha were quiet and empty. It didn't surprise him. After the first drop of rain had hit his forehead it hadn't taken long until his clothes were soaked.

It had just been a few hours since he had been let out of the hospital. Not fully recovered, but good to go, in his opinion anyway.

It was a well known fact that he was a fast healer. Even fatal injuries did not stay visible for more than a week.

Naruto shivered as the memories pierced him, and he fought the urge to lift his hand to feel his chest. The severe wound Sasuke had inflicted on him only a few days ago had almost completely healed as well.

Still, he was lucky to be alive wasn't he? That hit should've killed him and yet, here he was, soaked to the bone and very much alive.

Pushing the negative thoughts aside Naruto picked up his pace. There was just one last thing he had to do before leaving the village.

More precisely, it was someone important he had to say goodbye to, no matter what current state she was in.

Naruto paused in his steps as his feet had automatically taken him outside the Haruno household.

He had to do this. She had to know.

He figured entering through her window would be the better option, in case her parents would freak out if he knocked on the door at this late hours. Besides, he'd always had this feeling of being unwanted in their presence.

Luck was on his side for once, the window was open and he could hear a faint, almost muffled sound coming from what he supposed was her bedroom.

It was weird, they'd been team-mates for quite a long while, but neither of the members of team seven had ever visited each other's houses. Not that he complained, he felt more comfortable on the training grounds than in his own excuse for an apartment.

The blond took in a deep breath and pushed himself off of the ground, landing on the roof just below the window. 'Here goes nothing'

He pushed the wooden frame slightly more open for more access as he gently climbed through the small entrance, entering the room.

The sight that met him caused his chest to clench. The petite, shaking form that was located on the bed was a side of Sakura he hadn't seen before. Unfortunately, he was starting to see a lot more of those.

Her back was leaned against the wall as her shaking hands circled her knees as if trying to hug them. Her hair was a mess of pure pink chaos and Naruto had a feeling that she hadn't moved from her current position in quite some time. If it wasn't for the fact that she was crying her heart out for his rival he'd dare say she looked somewhat adorable.

The heartbroken girl didn't even bother to face him as he entered her bedroom. If it was because she didn't want him to see her cry or because she simply didn't care he didn't know. If she'd been her usual self she probably would have punched him through the wall for stepping on her carpet with soaked shoes anyway.

Naruto took a few steps towards the sobbing figure, unsure of what to do.

It truly hurt to see her like this. He knew that lending her a shoulder to cry on in a friendly embrace would be the most common way to approach a situation like this. And he wanted to, he really did, but he didn't know if he was allowed to do such a thing. Not to her. He'd never been allowed to touch her. Not that he'd given it a fair shot, but even he was afraid of rejection.

He guessed this wasn't the time nor place to find out.

"Sakura-chan?" He called in his most gentle voice, silently waiting for a reply.

Nothing. Maybe she hadn't heard him?

"How are you doing?" He tried again, putting on a small smile he knew she wouldn't see.

No, she still wouldn't look at him. She wasn't even acknowledging his presence as far as he could tell. Maybe pushing her wasn't such a good idea.

He would've given her the privacy she deserved if it wasn't for the fact that he had to tell her about his travelling arrangements today.

He _had_ to tell her everything now, because she wouldn't be able to contact him for the next two or three years. As much as he hated it he had to accept that this was how Jiraiya worked.

Still not making an effort to speak to him, Sakura hugged her knees even tighter to her chest as silent tears kept falling down her pale face, landing softly in the sheets of her bed.

Was she ignoring him on purpose? Or was she really that upset?

There was a long moment of silence. Neither one of them uttered a word. The only thing audible to Naruto's ears was the harsh rain outside and the pink-haired's constant sobbing.

Naruto was unsure if she even wanted him there right now. He wasn't good at these sorts of things. How was he supposed to approach her when she was in such a fickle state? She looked as if she could shatter if anyone were to touch her.

How was he supposed to tell her?

Naruto was about to open his mouth, but was forced to shut it as Sakura suddenly spoke in a surprisingly calm, soft voice, still staring down at her exposed knees.

"You promised. You said you would bring him home. You told me not to worry. Why would you say such things if it weren't true?"

"Sakura… I-" Naruto swallowed. He wanted to explain himself. But how?

"You promised! You-… _Damn it…" _The pink-haired clutched shaking fingers in the sheets, struggling to breathe evenly.

The blond froze, not daring to look at her anymore he averted his gaze down to the floor. She was angry.

He actually didn't know how to respond to this. He understood her pain, but he'd really tried. Sasuke was just too strong.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly. "I know it's not what you want to hear. I tried, I truly did. But even if I failed this time it doesn't mean that-"

Sakura suddenly faced the jinchuuriki with one quick movement, making the blond shot back, a bit frightened at the piercing look in her tear-filled eyes.

"You should've tried harder! I believed in you for nothing… You gave me hope, only to tear it all away…" Her voice then turned calm again as she spoke bitterly, her eyes still focused on the blond, "…It's cruel… a-and I thought you were better than that. It's all just words and promises you can't live up to. Lies. That's all you're good for…"

Her eyes wore a look of anger and agony. Maybe even… no. Definitely not.

That calm feeling he used to get when looking into those beautiful emerald eyes were nowhere to be found at this moment. She'd never looked at him like that… Like the rest of the village used to. Why would she stare at him with those eyes? As if he was the most disgusting thing alive.

_No, not her. Please, not her too._

Naruto took a few steps backwards, confused by her words.

He'd fought for his life. For their team. And now… that wasn't good enough? What did she expect of him? Fight until death so she can live happily ever after?

He figured that she didn't mean it, but she should've known better than to say things like that so carelessly.

She knew how he felt about her, didn't she? He'd do anything, and he'd tried.

The girl was vulnerable right now, right? He'd just have to calm her down and everything would be fine. The blond swallowed.

"Listen, Sakura-chan… I know you're upset, but he almost killed me-"

"I don't care!" She snapped back, fresh tears filling up her eyes. "I don't care… I just want him back home…" The last words came out as a mere whisper as she went back to her constant sobbing. Rocking back and forth.

Naruto felt the words pierce through his heart the very moment it went past her lips. _What… you really don't… Why would you…_

_So that's it?_

"Is that how you really feel?" He retorted, disbelieving. '_Is that how it's always been?' _

Naruto didn't know how to react, so to his surprise, he just smiled, looking down on the grey carpet that covered her bedroom-floor.

_'You really wouldn't care… would you?' _Those words… coming from the girl he loved. It seemed surreal. He'd never imagined that… Just… Not her. She wasn't supposed to be like that. She was different, that's why he liked her.

Everything was falling apart... Not only his team. If she didn't care for his existence there was no point in him hanging around. The blond turned to face the window, ready to leave as he stole one final look at the pink-haired.

There was no point in telling her now, was it? It wouldn't make a difference to her either way.

"It's okay, Sakura... I think I get it now. I'll still keep my promise, I told you… I won't go back on my words," Naruto swallowed as he tried his best to hide the hurt.

He doubted she would even notice as he leaped out the window.

At that very moment, there was an alarming feeling shooting through the pink-haired's body, but she chose to ignore it in favour of producing even more tears.

The blonde left her room, landing gracefully on the muddy ground as he allowed the tears he'd been holding back to finally fall and blend in with the rain. He still couldn't comprehend why this had to happen now.

Since when had everything turned this fucked up?

The more he thought about what she'd just told him the more he felt like an idiot. They were friends weren't they? Had he been that mistaken?

The prospect of her ever returning his feelings had been futile from the start, but he'd gotten the impression that she cared for him a lot more than she would let on.

There was at times like these he wished he had Kakashi's ability to control emotion. He didn't want to care. He didn't want to love her. Most of all he didn't want to show it. Not now, not ever.

Had he really been that naive? It couldn't be just a lie… An act? He refused to believe that. It wasn't her. It just wasn't.

_"I don't care!"_

Naruto bit his lip in anger.

How could three little words hurt this much? She didn't care for his life, At least not compared to Sasuke's. This was something he'd always known, but…

Did she… hate him? …She did, didn't she? Why did this surprise him? Didn't everyone?

Naruto shook his head. No, definitely not. He would've been able to tell if she truly did hate him, right?

Sure, she had told him countless of times before and sure it had hurt, but he only thought it was because of Sasuke's presence. She always seemed to dumb herself down around the raven, but most girls usually did. It was the person she was without him that he loved. She was intelligent, caring and strong.

But now… Sasuke wasn't here and she still couldn't care less if he was gone.

Naruto suddenly gave a short, empty laugh.

Now what? Was he supposed to just ignore his heart's desire? Forget about her? Would his feelings for her disappear if he just gave it enough time?

Naruto could only hope that this would be the case. There was no way he could ever bear loving someone who hated him.

Was this really the end of team seven as he knew it?

* * *

Naruto shot his eyes open just as a certain old, perverted man came rushing through his window, knocking down his alarm clock which caused it to break into little pieces.

"You're so going to pay for that…" The blonde grunted, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed. Ever.

Jiraiya laughed nervously as he sat down on a nearby chair, waiting for the brat to get out of said bed. "Sorry 'bout that, kid… Ready to leave?"

'_Does it look like I'm fucking ready?' _The blonde thought annoyed as he tried to stare holes into his sensei.

The genin was still dead tired due to lack of sleep, but quickly got out of bed as his quest to stare a certain person to death failed.

"Sure, just give me five minutes to get dressed, 'kay?"

Jiraiya watched the boy carefully as he dragged himself across the floor and frowned at the sight.

"What's wrong? You almost seem… Oh I don't know, depressed?" Jiraiya uttered, feigning shock.

Naruto hadn't been able to sleep more than an hour. He had a lot on his mind and when he'd finally fallen asleep his dreams would only reflecting his thoughts.

He was freaking _allowed _to feel tired.

"It's nothing… Just give me a second to drown my face in the sink, then we can get the hell out of this village." He hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but he just simply didn't care this morning.

Jiraiya was left speechless as Naruto slammed the door to the bathroom behind him. What the hell was wrong with that kid? If anything he should be grateful for the fact that Jiraiya was letting him tag along.

The sannin groaned. If this was the mood the teen was going to be in for the rest of their trip Jiraiya would be aging twice as fast. There was a reason he didn't have kids after all.

* * *

The white-haired sannin and his new apprentice were finally set to go and slowly approaching the gates of Konoha.

It seemed like the jinchuuriki was in a rush to get out of the village as fast as possible, as he stayed unnaturally silent which Jiraiya found quite disturbing, but at the same time hoped he would make a habit of keeping his mouth shut once in a while.

Jiraiya paused in his steps just a few feet away from the main exit. Naruto noticed and turned around to give the old man an annoyed look, resisting the urge the leave without him.

"What now?" The younger boy groaned.

The sannin hummed curiously as he tried to look past the annoyed face, wanting to figure out what the whiskered kid was thinking. It interested him and it would be a shame not to test out his theory.

"Have you said goodbye to everyone?" Jiraiya asked, giving the boy a sceptical look.

"Yeah… Everyone." The blond replied, slightly hesitating.

The toad hermit crossed his arms, not fully convinced. "What about that Sakura chick?"

The young blond didn't answer. He suddenly seemed oddly interested in the ground, but the white-haired man could've sworn that he saw the kid's eyes turn blanker before he hid them behind blond locks.

Jiraiya figured it was girl-trouble. He'd spent enough time analyzing people's heartbreaks so he'd immediately recognized the familiar look.

The older man sighed. "Care to tell me what's wrong, brat?"

Naruto remained silent. There was no way he'd ever tell him. As far as Naruto was concerned this was a matter he would rather forget, not share.

Jiraiya shook his head. 'Better not make it harder for him I guess´.

He picked up his pace again. "Fine, have it your way, but Naruto…"

Naruto shifted his blank eyes towards nosy hermit for the second time, thinking that the sannin was asking way too many questions for his liking.

"Yeah?"

"If there's something you feel you have to do before we leave, then do it now. Three years is a long time, kid. Make sure you won't regret it."

Naruto seemed to think the sannin's suggestion over, but eventually shook his head. There was nothing left for him here right now.

"Really, I'm fine." The boy grinned.

Jiraiya nodded, but as soon as the blond picked up his steps the grin slowly disappeared.

Even if he were to regret this… There was nothing he could do about it. He'd lost her.

* * *

Sakura slowly cracked her eyes open as the sun had invited itself in to remind her of the fact that it was morning. She couldn't care less, but it was making it hard to sleep.

Her lids felt heavy and somewhat sore. She didn't remember falling asleep, as she was still sitting on her bed with her back leaning against the wall.

Groaning, she made a mental to never fall asleep in this position again.

Her gaze then wandered down to her hands who immediately started shaking. She couldn't help it. She felt worse than betrayed. Sasuke had left her. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this devastated, but she did. Her crush had left and he wasn't coming back.

A tear made it's way down her cheek as she gave a sad smile. How would things ever go back to normal? He'd hurt both her and Naru-

-Sakura's eyes suddenly widened as yesterday's conversation came back to her in a flash. The kunoichi swallowed.

"Naruto…" She knew, even when she'd said all those things, that it had been far from the truth.

She had been upset and had needed to take it out on someone. Naruto usually played that part, but this had been crossing the line.

Of course he was bound to know that she didn't mean it, but that didn't make it excusable and it had probably hurt.

How could she make this up to him?

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed at her own foolishness.

"It's not like I meant to take it out on you…" It wasn't like her, acting that cruel towards him. At least not like that. She'd never hurt him on purpose… And she rarely meant what she said anyway. They were friends, he was just a better one than she ever hoped to be.

Sakura groaned. She seriously deserved a terrible friend award.

Maybe… Sakura swallowed… Maybe she'd just wanted him to feel the same amount of pain that she did. So she'd said something she knew would hurt. Gone for his weak spots. Been selfish.

…But he probably already felt like crap. Of course _he_ cared about Sasuke as well. She knew this and she'd still been a bitch about the whole thing, because that's how Haruno Sakura's mind worked, it was selfish and she hated it.

The pink-haired grit her teeth in anger. This was seriously giving her a headache.

_Selfish. That's all you are._

He should already know how much she really cared for him. She really believed that he _did_ know but at the same time she knew she wasn't all that good at telling him just that.

Sakura frowned. Well that was the understatement of the day. She never told him how much he meant to her. But he still knew, right? Of course he did. Her team was like her family, he cherished each and everyone of them.

This was something that couldn't wait. Even if she wanted to lock herself in for the next week, she had to apologize. He deserved as much.

Still having a headache, the pink-haired finally got out of bed.

* * *

Sakura hurried down the main street, walking a bit faster than necessary. Most of the villagers were already up and slowly starting the day with their daily routines.

Everything was as it always had been. Still. She couldn't help but feel that something was slightly wrong. Something seemed different… No, felt different, but she couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

Usually, her gut feeling always turned out to be right.

The female genin stopped outside of Naruto's apartment. It looked dark and abandoned. She was pretty sure it didn't usually look like that.

Sakura didn't even care to knock on the door and walked past the building. Apparently, no one was home.

Maybe he was out on a mission? She doubted it though, they weren't short on shinobi at the moment so there was no reason to mix teams.

However, she could always ask the hokage. For some reason she didn't want to wait until he showed up.

The sooner she found him the better. Getting rid of the painful ball of guilt gathering in her chest was her main priority now.

Sakura frowned as she figured that was yet another selfish way to be thinking. No, she didn't want Naruto to feel as if he'd done something wrong.

* * *

Walking down the hallway in the hokage tower she stopped outside of the Godaime's office, gently knocking on the door.

She heard a faint: "Enter," and stepped inside the room.

The pink-haired bowed, having great respect for the fifth. "Hokage-sama."

Tsunade had been half asleep when Sakura had knocked on the door. As long as she hadn't brought a bunch of mission reports with her that she had to go through she was okay with a little company. Still, she was surprised to see Sakura so soon, even she knew how hard the pink-haired had taken the news.

"What is it, Sakura?" The kunoichi walked further into the office before she spoke.

But the Godaime cut her off before she had the chance open her mouth, "If you're here to ask about Sasuke I'll have to say that-"

"-I'm not…" Sakura replied, lowering her head.

"I was wondering where Naruto is." The young girl continued quietly, clearly upset by the mention of the Uchiha's name.

Tsunade barely raised an eyebrow curiously at her in response.

"Do you happen to know? I didn't mean to disturb you I just really need to find him."

The blond woman in front of her looked rather surprised at her words and it somehow made Sakura nervous, had she said something weird?

"Yeah, I know where the brat is, but I'm quite surprised over the fact that _you_ don't. He didn't tell you anything?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to raise an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"Tell me what?"

The honey-eyed woman sighed. "I thought you'd be the first one he'd tell."

"Tsunade-same, I don't get what you-"

"-Naruto went off with Jiraiya earlier this morning." The bleached-blond finished.

Sakura sighed as well. Guess she had to wait a while then.

"I see. Do you happen to know when they'll be back?"

The older woman's eyebrow rose even higher, more than a little curious about Sakura's lack of knowledge on this matter, not that it was any of her business.

Tsunade kept wondering why he hadn't told her about his training trip in the first place. She guessed he had his reasons, but this was odd even for him.

"In about three years, but I'm sure he's at least told you that." The blond sannin smirked, thinking that despite the rude attitude the Uzumaki really made her job as a hokage lively, she would honestly miss him.

The hokage's smile was soon replaced by a worried expression as her upcoming student was turning paler.

Seriously? She _really _didn't know _anything_ about this? Why the hell would that brat put her through something like that?

Sakura was shaking again and her eyes seemed to be getting blanker by the second. It looked like she was about to faint.

"Th-three whole years? Are you sure?"

Who would have known the kid would just leave without telling his crush. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"I understand that this apparently is new to you. But I assure you that-, Sakura Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked with genuine concern.

The pink-haired's eyes were now burning with tears, threatening to fall. He had… left her too?

"No… it's just… I said something really horrible to him and… I just wanted to apologize, but now I can't. I… I didn't even get to say g-goodbye…" Her voice was starting to break. The tears were already running down her cheeks and her legs were about to give in at any moment.

She didn't know what to do. She was alone. They had both left her. This was all her fault.

Tsunade had been suspecting that something was wrong ever since this morning when she'd seen off the duo. Now she at least had a clue about what was going on.

The sannin felt bad for Sakura… If the things she'd said to the blond was really that bad Naruto would have three whole years to either forgive her or develop a bitter grudge. She was rooting for the former. For better or worse, she wasn't sure. They sure picked the right time to fight.

Tsunade got out of her chair and walked towards Sakura, embracing the crying kunoichi in a gentle hug. Lending her a shoulder to cry on.

"It'll be okay, Sakura. Naruto isn't the type of person to hold a grudge. No matter what you said, I'm sure he knows that you didn't mean it."

As much as Sakura wanted to believe the Godaime she couldn't. If he'd taken what she'd said seriously, which it appeared that he had judging from the lack of a goodbye, then…The thing she'd said… How could he be able to forgive her? Hell, she wouldn't even forgive herself.

A thought suddenly struck the pink-haired as she remember the blond's words from last night.

"Then…Is it true?" Sakura asked disbelieving in between her sobs.

Tsunade broke the hug and looked towards the young girl. "What, dear?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Is it true that… Sasuke-kun tried to… kill Naruto?"

Tsunade's expression only seemed to sadden, a bitter sorrow in her eyes as she gave her another comforting embrace. It was a silent answer and Sakura cursed herself for not believing him.

"I'm such an idiot…"

Had she caused both her team-mate's to leave? If there was no way to contact the blond, how was she ever going to apologize? Screwing up didn't even begin to describe what she'd just done.

* * *

**Author's note:** Do you like waffles? Yeah I like waffles. Do you like reviews? Hell yes I like reviews.


	2. Chapter two: The redhaired beauty

**Disclaimer:** I still have no desire to claim ownership.

**AN:** -hands out cookies to reviewers- You feed me, I feed you.

* * *

**Chapter two:** The red-haired beauty.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Too early. Or… too late, Naruto couldn't quite decide. All he knew was that he felt an overwhelming need to bash his sensei's scull into the nearest rock.

He could handle a day without sleep, even two, but _three_? This was pushing it. It wasn't as if they couldn't find a decent shelter either. _Nooo_. Because they had, _in fact_, passed three villages during the past forty-eight hours.

Why was he putting up with this again? Oh yeah, training, which they, mind you, hadn't done in _weeks_.

To make matters even better the frying sun that was up way too early made it almost impossibly to _enjoy _walking. Yes, even in the freaking morning. But here they were, student and teacher, making their way through the borders of Grass country.

The grumpy old man and the blond, complaining teenager made quite the odd-looking duo, he could tell from the weird looks they received from _innocent _bystanders. Civilians. He'd decided that he didn't like them very much.

It had been almost one year since they'd last laid eyes on the gates of Konoha, and Jiraiya was starting to consider taking his current pain in the ass back if he didn't stop the whining.

He could stand kids, but _teens_… Why did this unnecessary level between a kid and a grown adult even exist?

Still, the white-haired had to smirk at the shinobi behind him. The kid was now starting to look more and more similar to a man Jiraiya had once had the pleasure of tutoring. The whiskered boy's hair was slightly longer and he was pretty sure that the blonde had gotten taller, if only by a little.

His features was also a lot more defined, but sadly, even if the looks changed for the better the hormones that came with it could drive an old man to his own death.

And once again, Jiraiya had to remind himself of the fact that he was dealing with a teenager. He could not afford lose his sanity just yet, it would eventually get better. Right?

Of course, it wasn't like the young man had changed drastically or anything, but even Jiraiya noticed the flirtatious looks he got from girls his own age.

It wasn't as if Naruto couldn't get a girl if he wanted to, but obviously he wasn't interested in such a thing at the moment. It was such a shame because Jiraiya honestly thought a good fuck would loosen the teens foul mood, in lack of a better way to phrase it.

The kid was special alright… If the sannin had gotten _those_ kind of looks from beautiful, young women he sure would've taken advantage of it. He guessed the kid was still just… well, a kid.

Well, there was also the possibility of the kid swinging the other way, but Jiraiya supposed he'd just have to wait and see. He was, after all, a little too obsessed with the Uchiha for his own good.

Smirking to himself Jiraiya silently shook his head.

Naruto then shot a deadly stare at his teacher's back, not getting why the sannin was in such a good mood when he himself certainly felt the opposite.

"Okay, seriously. I'm starting to doubt that the village you spoke of even exists! I feel like I'm being cooked alive. How far is it! Answer me honestly this time."

Ah, again with the complaining. Like music to his ears. Not that Jiraiya wasn't starting to feel the side effects of the lack of sleep, but he wanted to reach a specific place for a good reason. His informants usually didn't care to stick around very long so they had to hurry. Not that he'd let Naruto know that. It was kind of fun to get under his skin so easily.

"Just a few more minutes and we're there."

Naruto extracted a long, painful sigh as sweat started dripping from his nose. He desperately needed a shower. "You do realize that you said the exact same thing about an hour ago, right?"

"I did no such thing, but think about it. It'll be worth it when we get there. You'll be amazed at the various hotsprings this town has to offer." The old man grinned, knowing the statement would annoy the younger boy.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Naruto groaned. "Fine. Just don't get us kicked out this time. I swear if I catch you looking at something that'll risk our ability to stay there for more than two hours I'll rip your fuckin' eyes out." The blond beamed.

The memory was still fresh in his head. How anyone could manage to be banned from two villages in a couple of days was beyond him. Only Jiraiya he supposed, no wonder Tsunade hated his guts, the man was a walking disgrace to men everywhere.

Jiraiya snorted. "Drama-queen… if you actually gave my books a decent chance I know you'd see the importance of proper research. You'll understand once you actually grow an interest in the opposite sex. If it's not convincing it's not worth reading."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto chose not to feed the argument any further, "Whatever you say."

The blond then hesitated, as if considering whether to bring it up or not. "You know, it's been a while without any form of training. We can't keep this up, I need to improve faster, sensei. It's been a year already…"

The white-haired shot a look over his shoulder, spotting the troubled look on the teens face as he sighed. You knew the kid was serious when he actually swallowed his pride and called him _sensei_.

Jiraiya just didn't get it. Why was he always in such a hurry? The boy looked like he was going to go face forward into the ground at any given moment and all he was thinking about was training? At his age he should be out experimenting with the different goods this beautiful world had to offer. They still had plenty of time, there was no need to rush it.

Jiraiya then smirked. "So, you really wanna do some training, huh?" The white-haired man paused in his steps as he turned to face the questioning teen.

"Um, yeah?"

_You want training? I'll give you training…_

The jinchuuriki didn't have time to react before the toad hermit loaded all his stuff, including that big ass backpack he just had to buy back in Rain country, on top of his student and started to sprint towards the nearest village.

"C'ya in a couple of hours, kid!" He laughed as he saw the priceless look on his student's face.

"What the-… wait a sec! Jiraiya, what the fuck?"

Naruto was left dumbstruck as he watched his sadistic sensei getting further and further away. Yes, a sadist. That was what he was.

Naruto had learned not to question his sensei's sanity, but seriously? It was a _lot _of stuff!

What was even worse… he couldn't use his clones.

Giving the subject some serious thought Naruto decided not to use his bunshins after all. He doubted the Akatsuki would come swoop him up even if he did, but he'd promised Jiraiya he'd be careful, he wouldn't risk getting spotted by anyone.

Naruto eyed the luggage thrown carelessly on the ground in front of him.

On the other hand, how the hell was he supposed to carry all of this?

* * *

It had been hours. He didn't know how many, but it seemed like an eternity. If it hadn't been for that poor excuse of a teacher of his he'd actually be there by now.

Oh Jiraiya was so dead as soon as he got his hands on him. The many things he'd do to make him suffer.

As the blond continued forward, panting and sweating like hell had suddenly decided to move up a floor, he suddenly heard someone scream.

Naruto froze at the sight of a couple of faint figures a little further up the road. Blue eyes narrowed. No. He shouldn't interfere. This wasn't any of his business.

This rode in particular was kind of deserted, the very reason why Jiraiya had picked it, so he didn't understand why it existed people that actually chose this long-ass detour of their own free will.

As he got a little closer he could clearly see five men surrounding something… someone? They were all shinobi, probably chuunins.

Then he spotted a young red-haired girl laying on the ground as one of the men launched a forceful kick to her lower ribcage.

She looked like she was around his own age, maybe a little older? Naruto shook his head. Safety or not, he wouldn't just stand there and let them torture her. He was a man of principles after all.

The teen quickly dropped his stuff and ran towards the group of ninjas. The chuunins immediately noticed him and turned to face the invader.

Naruto stopped in front of the five, spread his legs and got into a fighting stance, still keeping his distance. He couldn't know for sure that they were just a bunch of regular chuunins.

But something bothered him. The blond couldn't figure out which village the men belonged to, they weren't wearing any hitai-ates, to his big surprise. Oh well. It didn't matter, he could tell they were bad news.

"Step away from her." The blond demanded calmly.

The men seemed amused by the teen's threat. Well, too bad for them. If they didn't take him seriously now they would in a little while.

"Mind your own damn business, kid." The tallest of the men spoke. He looked like he was in his late thirties. Not a good looking man Naruto thought. His clothes were rather dirty and God he could tell that the middle aged man desperately needed to take a bath. But hey, so did Naruto so who was he to judge anyone?

"Hey, Misuki-sama, he might have some money on him. All though… it doesn't really look like it." One of the henchmen frowned.

Naruto overlooked the insult the rather ugly chuunin had just given him. They really weren't worth his time and neither were their insults.

The young teen then smirked at the men as he slightly hunched. "Guess I'll just have to kick your asses then."

"Don't get too cocky, brat!" The man grinned, a disturbing excitement showing in his eyes.

A few shurikens followed as they approached the blond's head. Naruto dodged easily as he flew towards the leader, launching a kick towards his ugly face, on a quest to make it look even more distasteful.

The middle aged man just barely managed to block it and was left with a surprised look on his face. Trying to hide it he jumped back, gaining some distance between them.

"Well you're fast, I'll give you that." The man murmured.

Naruto then groaned as the guy looked ready for an all-out fistfight. "Sorry, I don't have time for this."

The teen quickly made some familiar handsigns as he shouted: "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Much to the group's surprise.

A clone appeared and before the chuunin managed to dodge Naruto came at him with some kind of blue, swirling sphere in his right hand. Brightening up the area. It was hard not to look as it approached him with great speed.

"RASENGAN!" The man screamed as the attack struck him right in the stomach and he got thrown several feet away.

Naruto smirked adorably at the remaining men who were standing with their mouths wide open staring at their unconscious leader. Served them right.

The blond's smirk transformed into an almost sinister grin as the group blurted into chaos. Well, at least Jiraiya had thought him something useful. Though, the point was only to scare them off, he didn't really have the energy to take on five chuunins. Thank goodness they didn't know that he only could do a few rasengans before he was exhausted.

One of the men, probably the youngest one in the group, was shaking rapidly as he kept pointing at the jinchuuriki. "W-what the he-hell was that?"

They really didn't deserve to know.

Naruto put his hands on his hip while he spoke "So… anyone wanna join him or are we done here?"

It was quite a funny sight. The men looked terrified as they picked up their leader. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

As they ran into the woods they couldn't help but hear a mocking laughter coming from the rather intimidating blond.

"Oh, that's right!" Naruto's grin wavered as he laid eyes on the kunoichi he'd completely forgotten about. She was laying on her side, half-facing the ground.

Naruto then shifted his gaze towards the weapon laying a good few feet away from her. '_So she's a bow user?' _It looked different from any other bow he had ever seen before. He guessed it was hers.

The red-haired's wound looked quite bad as he spotted the sharp object imbedded in the right side of her stomach. He supposed he had to remove it, but was distracted as his eyes started to wander, exploring the unconscious figure. Because well, you know, she could've been an enemy, he had to make sure she wasn't going to do anything suspicious while he treated her wound. Right.

The young girl had long, blood-red hair covering up the majority of her upper face. The dark colour contrasted against her milky white skin and Naruto decided that it suited her very well. She looked like something dragged out of a fairytale.

Once again he let his eyes wander on their own accord.

She was dressed in a black, tight v-top which made her show a little cleavage. Not too much, though. N-not that he was staring or anything. The top was short and didn't fully cover her whole belly, lucky for her, that way she didn't have any pieces of fabric stuck in her wound.

A pair of black, baggy pants reached right below her knees and Naruto figured she was better dressed for the merciless summer-sun than he was. She also had a long, red band tied around her waist, hanging loosely down at her hip. She probably used it as a belt or something. Naruto then spotted a black ribbon in the mud right next to her.

The blond knelt down next to the redhead and pushed the hair that covered her eyes aside. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she was still somewhat conscious and that was always a good thing.

"Hey, you okay?" He said as gently as possible. A stupid question, yes, but he didn't want to frighten her.

The young woman groaned in agony as he turned her over on her back and pulled out the kunai in one swift movement.

The kunoichi slowly opened her drowsy eyes and stared at her rescuer. Her eyes were brown, but showed some faint red in them. It sort of matched her hair and… Naruto swallowed as he looked down at her slightly separated red lips.

The red-haired smiled at him as she continued to breathe shallow breaths. "You know, you're kind of cute…." The girl grimaced as a couple of strong arms moved beneath her for a better grip. "Thanks… for saving me and all." She laughed, a bit embarrassed over how cliché she sounded.

Naruto blushed at the sudden compliment and gently picked her up. "Um, sure. Heh…Looks like you got yourself a pretty nasty wound, though. We better get you to a hospital, alright?"

The kunoichi kept her gaze locked on his navy blue eyes. She almost looked puzzled, but nodded weakly. "What's your name?"

The blond picked up her stuff and started walking towards his own. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl slightly chuckled before she went into a deep sleep, feeling a lot safer in this mysterious blond boy's arms.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the young woman as she fell asleep. He rarely looked at the opposite sex, but this girl was quite the pretty one.

Now he just had one problem. How the hell was he supposed to carry all this shit? He cursed at his sensei one last time and figured he had no other choice in the matter.

"Kakage bunshin no jutsu."

* * *

Naruto had managed to carry all of the luggage and an unconscious girl all the way to the nearest town. Having said that, it was with the help of a few bunshins that he made sure to dispose of before entering the town .

Sure, it looked pretty suspicious carrying an unconscious girl in his arms he guessed, but he had to get the her to a hospital as fast as possible.

As he made his way down the street he received various looks from the villagers. He didn't really care, even if it was a little unsettling. He then stopped as soon as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey, kid! There you are. I've been looking… Uh… Naruto?" Jiraiya paused as he saw the pretty girl in his student's arms.

"What?" The blond snapped back almost out of breath.

The old man gave a worried look. "You know, Naruto… When I said that stuff about taking an interest in the opposite sex-"

"Knock off the jokes would'ya? I have to get her to a hospital and fast."

The sannin couldn't do anything but nod at the boy as he took the young woman in his arms. He then gave a displeased stare at the various objects on the ground.

"I'll take her the rest of the way. Here's the room key. Take the stuff up there, okay? Great! Thanks! Later!" And as soon as the words had left the white-haired's lips both he and the red-haired was nowhere to be seen.

Panting the blond cursed under his breath. A disbelieving look on his face. _He did it again?_

* * *

Naruto had just taken his long wanted shower and was now laying on top of the soft sheets covering his bed. He had wanted this for _too _long.

He found the act of ceiling-crack-staring to be oddly calming as he let out a relived breath.

Shifting his head to gaze at the window Naruto noticed that It was starting to get dark outside. Jiraiya had been gone for hours. What the hell was that pervert doing anyway? Well, he had a good guess.

The blond didn't really care. He hadn't slept for three days and he'd be damned if he postponed it in favour of searching for his missing sensei. If someone came knocking on his door he'd make damn sure they knew that he had no relation whatsoever to the new peeping-tom in town.

It didn't take long before the blonde drifted into a dreamless state where nothing could bother him.

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open in shock as he heard the door being kicked open. Intruders? No what if it was-

"Rise and shine brat, we're going out for some fun tonight."

Naruto gave a hateful stare at Jiraiya, narrowing his eyes as he tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. Where did he get the energy from?

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if that door was actually locked?" The blond murmured.

"Figured you were too lazy to lock it." The sannin shrugged.

Naruto groaned and buried his face even deeper in the pillow he'd decided to run off and marry. "Can't I just get one night of decent _sleep_?"

The frog hermit kicked the sleepy boy out of bed and smirked as he heard a loud thump followed by a muffled _"oomph!"_

"Nope. Get dressed, kid."

The blond sighed in defeat and shuffled into the bathroom. It was either a few hours of this or a quick trip outside. He supposed the latter was a better option.

* * *

After searching the busy streets for twenty minutes, they finally made their way into a lively bar which was, in Naruto's opinion, playing way too loud!

They both settled down at a table in the corner close to the main bar. The blond slumped against his chair, not really seeing the point in being here.

Since Naruto was in quite the melancholic mood this evening he'd decided to pull a Kakashi and had gone with a black shirt and matching black pants. Of course, there might have been a few orange stripes scattered about, but that was only because he felt like staying true to the almighty colour.

Naruto shivered as he noticed the looks he got from, well, slightly older women. It was creeping him out to say the least.

Jiraiya was staring at the boy wide eyed, as said boy only slumped even further down his seat. "How do you do it?"

"What?" He asked tiredly.

The pervert shook his head. "Forget it. I'm gonna go mingle with the locals. You're on your own, kid."

The jinchuuriki quickly stood up, pointing an accusing finger. "What? You're dragging me all the way down here and _then_ you're planning to leave me? You can't be serious!"

Jiraiya grinned at the reaction. "Just… try to have some fun for once. I'll see you later."

Naruto sat down again as the sannin made his way to the pretty bartender. He was so going to get it. Fun? With what? Women Jiraiya's age?

Naruto sighed. He knew what Jiraiya was trying to do. It wouldn't work. Naruto wasn't interested in a relationship and he most certainly would not use a girl for his own selfish needs. Besides, he was only fourteen. The hermit tend to forget that.

The blonde's gaze shifted to look at all dancing couples. The music suddenly seemed so distant in the back of his mind. God, he really wanted to get some sleep.

Naruto then slapped a palm across his forehead. Crap, he'd forgotten to ask about how that girl was doing. Oh well, he guessed she was fine.

The teen decided to rest his head in his hands as he hung over the table. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a stupid idea Naruto would've dazed off at any minute. Maybe it would be better to just return to his room before-

"Why hi there."

Well that voice sounded oddly familiar. Naruto lifted his head to look at the female addressing him.

"Oh… Hi. How are you doing?" The blond sat up strait, fiddling with his shirt for some unknown reason. There, in front of him, was the same redhead he had rescued earlier today. Well that was one fast recovery. A lot faster than he'd thought.

Naruto cleared his throat as he fought the urge to stare more than necessary. He didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled politely.

She was wearing a tight, black dress which showed off her beautiful figure even more. Her hair was down and he couldn't stop staring at her eyes. So…gorgeous…´

"Yeah, thanks to you I'm all better now." She beamed at him.

"Yeah, you sure look fine to me." Naruto immediately turned away as his face rivalled the redhead's hair. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, even if it was kind of true.

The young woman chuckled. "You don't look that bad yourself, you know."

Naruto gave her a nervous smile before scratching the back of his neck. He didn't have much experience when it came to flirting and found the whole process to be incredibly awkward.

"So…" She took a few steps closer. "Wanna dance?"

The blonde looked at her in surprise. "Well I… Sure, why not." The blond stood up. He was told to have fun after all, might as well give it a try.

Naruto took her offered hand as they made their way to join the other dancing couples. This was certainly going to be interesting. Dancing wasn't really his thing either.

"What's your name by the way?" The jinchuuriki asked, feeling a bit embarrassed that he hadn't asked sooner. He'd forgotten his manners.

"Tokushima Amaya." The girl whispered, gently wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck as they reached the dance floor and got lost among the ocean of couples.

Naruto blushed slightly and put his hands on her waist. "Nice to meet you, Amaya."

* * *

The two teenagers laughed as they walked side by side down by the lake. It sure was a beautiful night. He could clearly make out the moon's reflection in the water, It was almost like a second sky appeared in the lake itself. Not that he was such a big romantic.

Naruto took in his surroundings. The town wasn't big, but he liked it. If things had turned out differently, he could see himself living in a place like this.

After a while they both laid down in the grass looking up at the night sky.

"Okay, my turn. Favourite colour?" The red-haired giggled as she shifted her gaze to the side.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed towards his outfit, "Well duh…" He then smiled as it caused her to laugh. "My turn then, uhm, favourite food?"

"Easy, riceballs. Let's see, have you ever had a pet?"Naruto frowned, "does a dead fish count?"

"Well, I suppose it was alive once so sure." Amaya hummed, "your turn"

The blond took in a deep breath as he'd been wanting to ask her something the entire evening. "How come those Chuunins attacked you earlier today?"

Amaya went unnaturally silent as she seemed to chew on the question. Propping her head on her hand she looked at him with a small smile, "It's a really long story…"

The jinchuuriki laughed. "Well, we have all night you know?"

The read-haired nodded, but this time it wasn't accompanied by a smile. "Alright then."

She then gave a thoughtful hum, as if thinking where to start. "Well, first of all, as I told you earlier, I'm from the hidden village of waterfall."

Naruto frowned. "Sounds as unfamiliar to my ears as the last time you mentioned it."

Amaya laughed softly. "Well it's quite small… Or, it was…" Her voice wavered.

"What do you mean?" The blond's eyes abandoned the sky and finally decided to face her.

Naruto could clearly tell that she didn't want to talk about it, and was thinking about telling her that it was okay if she didn't want to tell him, but he really wanted to know.

It was the truth, but the bow user chose to continue, thinking that he deserved to know. He did save her life, after all.

"In just a singly week" She started, "Our village went from a wonderful community… to a village left in ruins." As she told the story her eyes went from sparkling to somewhat lifeless. As if she would have cried if there were any tears left. Certainly not what he'd been expecting from a girl like her. She didn't come off as damaged to him.

Naruto's eyes went as wide as they possibly could get. "What? Who was behind the attack?"

"Ever heard of an organisation called Akatsuki?"

The hell? The blond felt his anger grow drastically. What business did they have destroying a village? As far as he knew, their only objective was capturing biijus.

"Yeah… I've heard of them." He said calmly, facing the sky once again.

Amaya was sitting up. "I don't know how, but somehow they managed to get passed the waterfall hence. No one other than the inhabitants is supposed to know where the village is located. We guessed the reason that they managed to find the village was because of Kakuzu. He's a missing nin from waterfall and we do believe that he has joined the Akatsuki."

Naruto remained silent. It just didn't seem fair.

The red-haired beauty stared in surprise at the blond. "And then, they just destroyed everything. Lives, buildings. We lost a lot. So, we did the only thing we could do at the time. We gathered our belongings and ran for it. Waterfall isn't exactly known for its strong shinobi, but we're still a proud people."

Amaya turned longing eyes towards the moon and smiled.

"I got separated from the group when we got attacked by a couple of road nins. I was pursued by the men you saw earlier. I could've taken them out if it wasn't for my wound. But, thanks to you I made it. You really saved my life back there, Naruto. I'm forever grateful for that you know."

Naruto then laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.. "Hey, no problem. I'm really sorry to hear about your village. People shouldn't have to experience things like that."

They both lay backed down in the grass. Neither of them said a word. They enjoyed the silence. It was somehow comfortable.

"Let's continue the game shall we?"

"Hm?" The blond was actually starting to fall asleep, but made an effort to stay awake for his new friend.

The bow-user giggled, clearly making an effort to change the topic and get her thought focused on something else.

Naruto sighed, "Sure, what do you wanna know?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Amaya was staring hopefully at the stars.

Naruto was suddenly wide awake at the sudden change of topic. He supposed it was a common question but, had she lost someone? Was that why she asked such a personal question?

She continued. "I mean… Not some silly crush, but have you ever loved someone so much that you were willing to die for that person?" Her voice sounded almost bitter, as if she'd experienced something along those lines. He didn't want to ask. If she'd lost a loved one it wasn't a popular topic. Something had probably happened during the attack.

But his face still fell at the question directed at him. He didn't want to answer.

He then took in a deep breath and sighed, "I guess I have." Maybe he still was? He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

She then looked at him, smiling. "I bet she was beautiful."

Naruto barely nodded. He really didn't want to talk about this, but hell, Amaya didn't know. It wasn't her fault.

As if noticing the sudden change in his eyes she stared at him curiously, "…What happened?"

He didn't answer.

He was gazing up at the stars, his eyes blank and completely lost in some painful past. He'd tried his best to forget. But how could he?

Even if he didn't answer her, Amaya had a pretty good guess. "She broke your heart, didn't she?"

The blond turn to face her and gave a sad smile. "Yeah, that's a nice way to put it…"

* * *

**A/N:** It's not going to be an eternity between every update. Just to make that clear.


	3. Chapter three: Moving on

**Disclaimer:** At least Amaya's mine?

* * *

**A/N:** Last chapter before the actual reunion.

* * *

**Chapter three:** Moving on.

* * *

___"I'm going to smile, because it makes you happy. Even if it kills me, I'll continue smiling."_

* * *

"Whaaat? You don't like my clothing?" A shocked and dumbstruck Naruto stared up at the grinning woman walking next to him as they pressed their way through the marketplace.

The two of them had gotten pretty close the last two weeks, barely left each other's side.

Amaya had reunited with her group and they were all staying at a hotel in the village. The blonde had actually taken a break from training. He enjoyed spending time with the energetic redhead. She was actually a lot of fun to be around even though she sure wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but he kind of liked that part about her, it reminded him of someone.

"Hey, I didn't say that, but don't you ever thinking about… renewing your wardrobe?" The waterfall kunoichi was hoping that he would allow her to help him in that area.

No, it wasn't like she thought that he looked like a disaster. Because he really didn't. Actually, she was quite attracted to the young man, and not only physically. But what was up with all the _orange_? She couldn't quite comprehend how he had managed to survive for this long. The boy was a wandering target. The jumpsuit just shouted please attack me!

The blond scowled and stretched his arms behind his head. "You mean like… Shopping?" He asked distastefully.

The red-haired giggled, "yes stupid, I think you'll be quite pleased with my fantastic taste in fashion."

Naruto shivered at the word. It was one of the few things that had landed on his stuff-he-didn't-have-to-do-unless-it-was-really-necessary list.

"And here I thought you liked me for me" The blonde pouted, feigning hurt.

Amaya then paused. "Well, come to think about it. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. If I help you improve your wardrobe then maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Amaya grimaced, "all the women here look at you like you're some kind of object they can just snap up and take home. It sure is starting to get… _bothersome_."

"Really? I haven't noticed. Maybe I should consider this shopping phenomenon after all… " The blond smirked as he looked down at the kunoichi, a look that only served him a punch in the shoulder.

Amaya noticed the annoy way he kept looking at her. "What?" she snapped.

Naruto gave her a goofy smile. "Jealous?"

Amaya answered as confident as always. "What if I am?"

The boy didn't have time to respond before Amaya grabbed his hand and dragged him into a nearby clothing store that specialised in shinobi fashion. Apparently something interesting had caught her eye.

The blond almost tripped as he was dragged through a bunch of shopping costumers. She sure was in a hurry.

"I wonder if green looks good on you…"

"Hell no!" The blond resisted. As if he'd ever share the same fashion taste as Lee and Gai.

Crap. This wouldn't just take an hour, would it? … or two… or five? Did he really have a choice?

"You sure are a determinate little lady, aren't you?" Naruto groaned as he forcefully followed her.

_Little? _Who was he to call her little? Sure he was taller than her, but she was about a year older than the blond.

Amaya scowled at him. "Yeah, you better get used to it kiddo."

The jinchuuriki laughed as he sat down on a nearby chair, watching in awe as the redhead went looking through some modern shinobi clothes. He never really understood why shinobi had the need to be fashionable. Still, maybe shopping wasn't that bad after all? At least not with Amaya around, doing all the work for him as she kept talking to herself.

It was kind of cute.

After about ten minutes she came running at him with some blue garment in her hand. "Oh, oh! Try this on!"

The excited kunoichi dragged him over to the dressing room. She stared at him, eyes filled with amusement as he started to unbutton his pants, unaware of her presence.

Naruto then raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to watch while I change, are you?"

Amaya quickly closed the curtains while giving him a teasing smile. "You're such a spoilsport…"

Naruto shook his head, grinning widely. He was really starting to like this girl.

* * *

The young blond slowly opened the door to the hotel room. It was in the middle of the night and his sensei was probably asleep by now. It was amazing how much time Naruto spent with the female bow user, even he was starting to question why.

To his big surprise Jiraiya wasn't asleep. He was sitting on his bed wide awake, probably writing down the results of his research. The white-haired sannin lifted his head to greet the blond.

"Hey, kid. Where have you bee-… eeeeh… What's up with the new look?"

Naruto closed the door behind himself and crawled into his own bed. "Yeah, about that… Well, I kind of went shopping with Amaya." An insecure grin was visible on the teen's face as he took off his shirt.

"Seriously, Naruto... You're spending waaay to much time with that red-haired chick of yours. All though, I have to admit, the less orange the better."

"Hey, I happen to like orange!" He snapped back.

The sannin laid back in bed. "Yes. I've noticed", The pervert replied dryly as he rolled his eyes.

"Bastard…" The blond mumbled as he reclined on his own bed, wondering who else had decided to join the anti-orange group.

"So..." Jiraiya gazed at the ceiling. "What's the deal with this girl? You like her or something?"

"What? Who? Amaya?" Naruto turned to face his sensei who seemed to be more interested in the ceiling than the in blond.

"Yeah, I mean… You've been ditching training, so you're either really sick or you're really into this kunoichi."

Naruto didn't know how to answer. He couldn't answer because he honestly didn't know. Like her?

Sure, he liked the girl, he knew that much. She was cute and fun to be around, but was it… more than that? He didn't know. It was frustrating not being able to pinpoint his own feelings. It just, it didn't feel right to fall in love with someone else… He almost felt like he was… betraying someone?

Naruto shook his head as his lips quirked at the silly thought. Even he knew that was a stupid way to think, but what could he do about it? He couldn't change his feelings. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he actually _was_ feeling in the first place.

Naruto groaned at all the annoying thoughts that went through his head until they gather into a great ball of chaos and annoyance.

"I…I don't know. It's kind of confusing. I do like her, but…" Naruto paused, not knowing what to say.

"But what?... Listen, kid. I have a pretty good guess about what's bothering you."

Naruto faced his sensei curiously. _You do?_

"Forget about her." The sannin simply said.

The blonde's eyes widened in shock, "W-what? I can't jus-"

"-At least give it some thought. You deserve happiness just as much as everyone else, especially after all you've been through. I'm not telling you how to deal with your feelings, cause' that's something you have to do on your own. Just try to get some sleep for now." The sannin yawned before turning his head to face the wall, mumbling something about an annoying crack in the ceiling.

"Yeah… night sensei." He did care for the boy, Naruto knew, he just wasn't that good on showing it. But he had his moments and the blond appreciated it, even if the words had only served to further confuse him.

Naruto reached for his backpack and withdrew a picture of the former team seven. He hadn't looked at it in forever, but somehow, just knowing that it was there served as a strange comfort.

_Forget? _

Naruto kept staring at the familiar object until he felt his eyes getting rather heavy, remembering something he'd rather forget.

He felt a small ache in his chest as his eyes focused on the pink-haired. What made _her _so special that he couldn't let her go? What made him, after a year of not seeing her, still love her? He hated her for it, there was no other way to put it.

Letting go of the past… Why was that so hard to do? He was mad at her for making him hurt so badly. He was mad at himself for not being able to do something about the pain his heart went through every time he looked at the picture. Every time he looked at her. Every time he thought about her, which was way too often for his own liking.

"_Why can't I let you go?" _he whispered emptily into the room.

He held the picture tight up to his chest. He knew it was futile. The girl hated him, she wanted nothing more to do with the blond. At least not until he brought Sasuke back, which was still his main priority. Maybe that would make her forgive him?

Naruto then grit his teeth.

But forgive him for what? If anything, he needed to forgive _her_. Why couldn't he just move on? The blond sighed and went to sleep, still hugging the picture. The day when he'd see her again would come, and when it did he would be sure not to make the same mistake again. This time, he'd keep his distance. He would not allow himself to be used.

* * *

Naruto made an unsatisfying groan as he felt the warmth escape his body. The quilt he had grown to like so much over the past week had been pulled off of him. He didn't want to open his eyes. The teen wasn't an early riser and preferred to stay in bed as long as possible.

"Uh-uh, I'm not getting up… Just five more minutes…" He mumbled, burying his face in the sheets.

His whole body stiffened as he felt a hand gently stroke his bare back. The blonde's eyes shot wide open and he almost got up in a sitting position, ready to defend his personal space from the intruder.

Naruto breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he realized that the person who'd stroked him wasn't his sensei, _thank God_, but someone else that instead caused him to blush.

"Am-Amaya? What… how did you…?" The boy was sitting strait up in his bed blinking at the girl in front of him.

"Heh, Jiraiya-sama let me in. I didn't have the heart to wake you at first. You're so cute when you're sleeping, but enough is enough. It's almost noon." She grinned at him as he took a seat next to Naruto on the bed.

He clumsily reached for his shirt. "How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes or so. You know, you're talking in your sleep. Want to grab something to eat? I'm starving…" The female complained, reaching for her stomach.

Jiraiya walked in the door before the blonde managed to give the red-haired a proper reply.

"Kid, I've got to talk to you..." His gaze shifted to the kunoichi who was sitting next to his shirtless student. "Sorry, Amaya. Do you mind? He'll be right out, I promise."

The bow user smiled. "No problem. I'll be waiting for you down stairs, Naruto." The bow user got off the bed and walked through the door. Heading for the lobby.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the frog hermit as the door closed behind Amaya.

"This is one hell of a way to get a shinobi up in the morning, you know that? Geez…"

"Oh really? I think you quite enjoyed it…" The pervert smirked.

"Anyways, I have some bad news." There was suddenly no humour in the older man's voice as his expression was one of worry.

This caught the jinchuuriki's attention. "What's wrong?"

Jiraiya sighed. "We're wanted in Rock country. It seems that one of my informants has some pretty important information about the Akatsuki. We have to leave pretty soon or else the information will be valueless. It's the first real lead in months, we can't lose this one."

"Okay…" The blond replied. Not quite grasping the situation.

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued. "We're not returning back to this place afterwards, kid. If you want to bring that Uchiha brat back we'll have to get a move on your training. You can't get that kind of training here so after we've been to Rock we're heading to Cloud."

Naruto's face fell at the news. Leaving? He knew he had to, but… not yet.

The blond swallowed. "When?"

Jiraiya hummed as he walked over to the window and looked down at the villagers. "In a couple of hours. In that way we'll be there by next week."

Naruto suddenly gazed at the floor, unsure of how to react. "But what about…" He didn't even want to finish the sentence. He knew the answer… He had to leave her too.

"I'm sorry, kid. Say your goodbyes and meet me at the village gates." The sannin walked out of the hotel room, leaving the devastated blond alone on his bed.

It was just so typical. Every time he enjoyed himself, if only a little, something or someone had to ruin it. It was always like that and he hated it.

Naruto got dressed, fixed his hair and walked out in the lobby where Amaya had patiently been waiting for him. The redhead immediately saw that something was troubling her newest friend. She walked towards him with a worried expression planted on her face, determined to find the cause of it.

"Naruto? Is there something wrong?" She laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder. A bit worried over the change of attitude.

Naruto refused to look into her eyes. This was hard enough for him already. "Jiraiya says that we're wanted in Rock country…"

Amaya blinked as she took a step back, confused by the meaning of those words. Was he really…? "You're le-leaving?"

Now neither of them dared to face each other. Maybe it had been a mistake to get so close to the Waterfall kunoichi after all? No. He didn't regret it. He was glad that he had met her. He knew he would have to leave sooner or later, but he hadn't really prepared himself for it.

The two teenagers stepped outside. Neither of them spoke a word. What was there to say? Goodbye? No, that was too painful. He didn't want it to be goodbye forever.

The couple started walking towards the park. The silence between the two of them wasn't awkward… but there was certainly some tension. As if trying to delay what they knew was coming. They simply looked at their feet until they arrived to their destination. The park was beautiful. The flowers, the sculptures, the fountains… everything.

The teens were standing next to an amazingly big fountain when Amaya suddenly open her mouth.

"Y-you can't leave. With you here… I can forget."

Amaya took in a breath, "you help me forget. About everything, all that's happened. If you leave, everything will just go back to normal. I don't want that."

Naruto smiled sadly at her, but she still wouldn't face him as she continued in a softer tone.

"You made me laugh right when I thought I'd lost all hope of ever feeling such happiness ever again. You really are an amazing guy… Naruto."

Naruto saw the tears that unwillingly escaped her eyes, and yet she was smiling. But as she faced him, he could clearly see that her eyes reflected a broken heart. He knew this pain all too well and the last thing he wanted was being the cause of such agony.

"What am I going to do if you leave? I… I need…" The tears continued to fall, like pretty diamonds. Now this was something he didn't want to see. He was hurting just as bad as the crying kunoichi. Of course he didn't want to leave her. She was an amazing girl and she didn't deserve to hurt more after all she'd been through.

The blond then wrapped his arms tightly around her back, one arm gently stroking her long, blood-red hair as her tears turned into a quiet sob.

Amaya buried her face deep in the crook of his neck. She wanted to stay there, to cling to him.

"I'm sorry… I don't have much of a choice… There's this promise I have to keep… I just can't afford to delay it." The blonde whispered.

"To your girl?" The bow user smiled sadly, not wishing to hear his answer.

"It's not anything like that."

Amaya didn't believe him, but nodded softly nonetheless.

"Listen, Amaya… I-, I like you. I like you a lot. I don't wanna do this anymore than you do."

Naruto sighed, pulling her closer. "I wish I didn't have to leave, but it doesn't mean that I'll ever forget you. Cause' I won't… I promise."

The couple stayed in each other's embrace for another moment until Amaya decided to break the hug, touched by the blonde's words. Naruto looked down at her still tear-stained face. She still managed to look beautiful. There was just something captivating about those eyes. Her hair. Her… lips…

Amaya noticed where his gaze was located and blushed, leaning slightly closer. She wanted to get closer. She wanted to leave a mark. She didn't want to be forgotten.

Just a little closer…

"Amaya-chan!"

The redhead cursed and turned to face her father who was walking fast towards the disappointed couple.

The raven-haired Waterfall shinobi barely nodded at the boy before Amaya got his full attention. "You'll have to come with me. Now."

The man grabbed her wrist and dragged his daughter with him.

"But father…" Amaya struggled.

"No buts…" He seriously had the worst timing of showing up on.

Amaya cast a look over her shoulder. "Naruto, I'm sorry… I'll see you later."

The blond smiled. _'No, you won't…'_

* * *

At last, the two leaf shinobi were set to go and were currently walking towards the main exit. They got a few waves and nods from the villagers as they were slowly approaching the town gates.

Naruto stopped in his steps for a moment, taking one last glance at the town he'd probably never see again. He sighed.

Jiraiya noticed the depressive look on his student's face and laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Listen, it's not like you're never going to see her again…"

"I know, but, I'm going to miss her… Well, let's get going then." The blond gave a false smile. It wasn't hard to notice. The two of them continued, walking out of the village when they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto! Wait up!"

The blond jerked around. His whole face lightened up by the sight of the lovely kunoichi.

Amaya came running at him, panting heavily. The wind blowing through her hair, making it look like unruly flames. She truly looked gorgeous. Her face, her smile… it all made his heart beat faster. She threw herself in the young man's arms and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, surprising him as he his breath hitched.

Her lips felt like silk against his own. His whole body went numb at this new, but welcoming feeling. His first kiss, well, his first kiss with a girl that is.

Naruto opened his eyes as Amaya broke the kiss. This was something he hadn't expected in a million years, but hell, he sure didn't have anything against it either.

"W-wow… What was that for?" The boy stuttered, a grin visible on his face.

Amaya gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry about that… Oh well, not really, but I have a suggestion… more like a question, for both of you that is." She said as she turned her gaze towards Jiraiya who in returned raised his eyebrow in question.

They noticed that the young woman was carrying some luggage with her, but waited for her to continue.

"I was wondering, if it's okay with you and Jiraiya-sama, if I could maybe… tag along?" The bow user was staring hopefully at both of the boys. Mostly at Jiraiya since she was pretty sure the blond didn't have any objections whatsoever about her joining their trip.

Naruto was still in shock. "Y-you really want to do that? I mean, what about your father and the rest of the remaining group?"

Jiraiya joined the conversation. "You do realize that the knucklehead constantly get us into danger? I won't be able to protect you all the time you know. Besides, I'm already having difficulties dealing with one teenager, how do you expect me to handle two?"

The redhead smirked. "I can pretty much defend myself, thank you very much. I promise I won't be any trouble. And to answer your question, handsome. I've talked to my father and the rest of the group. They're fine with me travelling with you guys. After all, I will be training with one of the legendary sannins. That doesn't sound that bad, now does it?"

Naruto was staring at her in disbelief. "So you're really coming with us? With me?"

"Yeah, If you want me too…"

The blond planted a impulsive kiss on her lips before gently pulling her in to a hug.

"Nothing would make me happier…"

Jiraiya couldn't help but to laugh at the sight.

"What's so funny?" The blond snapped.

The sannin grinned. "Oh nothing… You two just remind me of someone."

* * *

**A/N:** That's it. The next chapter is going to take place at the reunion.


	4. Chapter four: Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

**A/N:** Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter four:** Reunion.

* * *

_"I hate the way I could never hate you."_

* * *

It was quite the sight as a group consisting of a tired blonde, a motivated redhead and an annoyed white-haired sannin made their way through the forest, walking through the borders of River and Fire country.

They were finally on their way back to Konoha after three years of training, blood, sweat and tears… well, make that two years for the kunoichi.

Jiraiya was for once in a great hurry to get back to Konoha. As soon as they returned to the village the two teenagers would so be someone else's problem!

It wasn't that he didn't like them or anything. He had grown to love them both like they were his own grandchildren, but they were _teenagers_. They had been teenagers for three years. No one had told him it would last that long!

Annoying, hormonal teenagers who didn't respect their elders. Well, Amaya did to a certain degree, but the blonde… He didn't even want to think about the lack of respect he was getting from the young jinchuuriki. But on the other hand… He had gotten used to it.

"Hey… Ero-sennin… How…how long until we reach Konoha?" A hopeful Naruto was looking up at his sensei while breathing heavily. The poor boy had to carry everything... again. It was his punishment though, so it really was deserved.

If he even thought about using a kage bunshin he'd be dead within seconds.

The hermit rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Another seven hours, at least. Maybe six if you just stop the whining and get a move on."

The blonde sighed. "Geez, it was just a question. No need to get grumpy…You're not the one who's carrying all this damn shit. Besides, I would complain less if I got a little help."

Jiraiya clenched his fists while walking a little faster. Sweat dripping from his forehead. "You know, I wouldn't be that grumpy if a certain idiot hadn't eaten my god damn lunch! I'm hungry, tired and sick of your whining, so just shut up and walk would'ya?"

Naruto shook his head and tried to catch up with the old man. "Heey, I was hungry and _you _were sleeping! And by the way, pervert. Who's whining again?"

"Hey, you two! Knock it off already… You know, hun. Jiraiya-sensei has a point. You've been kind of whining for twenty-four hours strait now and you did in fact eat his lunch…"

Amaya was tired of hearing the two boys arguing about everything all the time, completely ignoring her. It couldn't be helped, could it? The bow user walked over to her boyfriend, hugging his arm in an attempt to calm him down. It usually did the trick.

"Ow, Amaya-chan, you're supposed to take my side, not the pervert's!"

The kunoichi kissed the blonde's cheek which made the boy soften in an instance. She knew all his weak spots, that's for sure. And since Jiraiya was unable to do such things, he was grateful for having Amaya so he didn't have to use unnecessary violence.

The blonde turned to face his girlfriend who looked as innocent as ever "You're evil, you know that..."

The red-haired chuckled and lend in for another kiss, but paused as soon as they felt strong chakra signals nearby. Naruto looked over at their sensei who obviously felt it too. "Jiraiya?"

"Shhhh, get down!" Both Jiraiya and the two teenagers quickly got down behind a bush, nearly holding their breaths.

Amaya had a tight grip around her bow, ready to strike at any moment. "Is it Leaf shinobi?"

The sannin was carefully scanning the area for enemies. "It could be, but I doubt it. They're trying to suppress their chakra… All tough, I have to say, they're doing a lousy job trying to hide it. The chuunin exams are coming up next week in Konoha so it could actually be anyone from any village."

Naruto smirked while grabbing his kunai. "Guess we'll just have to find out then."

The white-haired nodded in agreement. "I hope it's sound nins. It's been a while without fighting."

Amaya looked at her sensei in shock. "It's been ONE day!"

"Yeah, but sweetie… It's fun to kick some asses once in a while." The blonde grinned at the annoyed kunoichi who only raised an eyebrow at the stupidity she had to put up with on a daily basis.

"I seriously don't get you guys… I doubt that I ever will…"

* * *

Back in Konoha sat a completely worn-out Tsunade behind a pretty large stack of mission reports that needed a serious readthrough. She was about to take one of her usual, quick naps when someone suddenly knocked on the door, disturbing her slumber.

"What is it?" She said firmly, irritation written all over her face.

Shizune walked through the door. "Ehm, Tsunade-sama? The team you required is here…"

"Fine, send them in." The blonde sannin just wanted to get this over with so she could get back to her long wanted nap. Being hokage wasn't exactly a dance on roses. Why did she agree to this again? Oh yeah… A certain brat had convinced her.

Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura entered the office, taking a stance next to the wall.

The Godaime sighed and began to explain the mission. "Sakura, since Akimichi Choji is in the hospital at the moment you'll have to fill in for him on this mission. I know you haven't been in action for quite some time, but we're short on chuunins at the moment."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade took a sip of her coffee, frowning as she noticed the fact that it had been cold for a few hours.

"As you might already know, we've been having difficulties with unwanted guests sneaking around the village and attacking some of the gennins who're going to participate in the chuunin exams next week. Their reason for doing this or how they even managed to enter the village unnoticed is beyond me, but I want an end to it now!"

Ino took a step forward. "But, how do we know who these intruders are? I mean, the village is full of foreign shinobi because of the chuunin exams. We can't just attack anyone who's not from Konoha…"

The hokage rolled her eyes. "Well, that's your mission to find out. Just find the bastards and get them out of my village."

Shikamaru crossed his arms and sighed. "Man, do you have any idea how troublesome that is? I mean it'll take days."

The Godaime took another sip of her coffee, not bothering to ask for a new. She was getting rather addicted to the caffeine. "Don't care. Now, any further questions?"

The three Chuunins shook their heads, not seeming the least bit pleased.

"Fine. You're dismi-" Another knock was heard from the door.

_'Sheesh, what the hell is it this time?' _Tsunade was starting to get really annoyed at the constant traffic in her office this morning.

"Geez… enter." The door opened slowly.

A large grin appeared on the old woman's face as she saw a blonde, young man leaning against the doorway grinning as well.

Now that just made her day. The three leaf chuunins weren't able to see the person as the door blocked their sight.

"Long time no see. When did you get back? Oh, what's up with the clothing? Looks good on you."

Naruto stepped inside the room, hands tucked in his pockets. "It's good to see you too. As for the clothing, I'd rather not discuss it, heh." The teen whispered, not wanting the wrong people to hear him. Luckily for him she wasn't here yet.

"Actually, we just got back. We ran into some trouble on the way, though. How have you been, baa-chan?"

If the blonde demon container had cast a look over his shoulder he would've noticed three of his fellow rookies staring at him with priceless expressions on their faces.

He looked so different now. The once hyperactive knucklehead was wearing a pair of black, standard shinobi pants with some orange bands tied around his right leg. His hair had grown a little longer too, which made him look a lot more like his father according to Tsunade, and instead of wearing his hitai-ate as a headband it was now tied around his left upper arm.

The long-armed shirt, all though he had folded up his sleeves, was in a pure white colour with his usual orange spiral symbol on the back of it. The young man had become quite handsome over the past few years, no one could deny that.

"Naruto? Is that… really you?" Ino nearly dribbled at the sight when the blonde turned to face her. He hadn't noticed the three of them, which was kind of alarming.

"I-Ino? Shikamaru…" Naruto paused as his eyes met the emerald green that had been haunting him for a long time.

Sakura was the last person he'd expect to see right now, and judging by the look on her face she was thinking the exact same thing.

He'd been hoping to avoid her for as long as possible, which was a stupid thought really. After all, she was the student of the Godaime hokage… and his teammate.

But somewhere deep down… he was subconsciously happy to see her well.

"Sakura…" His voice had turned cold and emotionless as he gave her one last stare.

The pink-haired had to catch her breath at the mentioning of her name. _No… _The one thing she'd feared during the past three years had happened.

He really had taken the words she'd said seriously. The kunoichi felt her heart ache as he shifted his gaze away from her, he seemed more distance than ever. She'd lost him.

No one seemed to notice the cold tension. No wonder though, only Tsunade knew about what had happened three years ago. Sakura hadn't even told Ino. Her best friend.

"Wow Naruto, what happened?" Ino was still in denial.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, a half-hearted smirk present on his face.

Ino then noticed the big cut on his left cheek. "Geez boy, you're hurt…"

Naruto sighed. "Like I said, we ran into some trouble along the way, it's nothing… just a scratch."

Ino wouldn't let an opportunity like this slip away. "Don't worry. I'll heal it for'ya."

The blue-eyed walked over to the blonde and put her hand against his cheek. Naruto's eyes widened as her hand started to glow with green chakra. A warm, relaxing feeling swept over him as she made the hurt go away.

Naruto looked surprised, but did nothing to stop her. "So, when did you become a medic, Ino?" He asked, a bit amazed.

"Well, forehead has taught me some. I'm still learning though." Ino grinned.

Naruto looked over at the pink-haired who was currently gazing at her feet. If he just knew how bad she felt. She had to tell him when they were alone, if she ever found the right words.

It may have been faint and went unnoticed by everyone in the room, but the girl was smiling. A sad smile, but she was happy. Having him home safe and sound was comforting, even if he hated her.

Jiraiya suddenly walked through the door and immediately spotted the two blonde teenagers in the middle of the room. _'Not good.' _He thought.

"Ehm Ino… If you want the boy to live you better stop doing… that…" Amaya had a way of misunderstand things when it came to jealousy. Both the sannin and Naruto had learned that over the past few years during their training trip. The redhead wouldn't usually hurt a fly if she didn't have to, but this could get dangerous…really dangerous…

The jinchuuriki looked terrified over at his sensei. "Shit! She's going to kill me…"

Too late. Amaya was already standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face. Seeing her boyfriend practically in the arms of another beautiful blonde kunoichi wasn't exactly every girls dream now was it?

Amaya was gazing at the two blondes. "So… Honey… You left me with the pervert just to go and cuddle with the leaf chicks, huh?"

Naruto instantly backed away from Ino and held up his hands in defence. "N-no… that's not it at a-all, sweetheart. You know you're the only one for me... r-right? Ino was just healing me after the fight you know… I got hurt." The blonde stuttered, pointing a finger towards the injury. "You don't want me to suffer, d-do you?" Naruto gulped.

The Waterfall kunoichi looked as if she wanted to hit something… or someone. Jiraiya decided to try and help his blonde student. After all, he too had felt the effect of her poisoned arrows. Hell, he was numb for a week, but he guessed he deserved it. Sadly, not everyone was a big fan of his research.

"Relax, Amaya. You know he'll make it up to you tonight." The pervert winked at the bow user. Naruto's whiskered face went pale.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean, sensei?" She had a threatening look on her face as she turned to stare into her teacher's eyes.

"You're only making it worse… Shut up!" _'Please_…' Naruto was carefully walking towards his not so satisfied girlfriend.

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Oh come on… You have no right to call me that anymore, brat. You're just as bad as me, you know. Don't you think I can hear you two at night? For the love of God, I'm sure the entire hotel heard the-"

The office suddenly became awkwardly quiet. "Hey, your face matches your hair now, Amaya. Nice." The sannin grinned, but took a few steps back when he took a second look at the red-haired he'd just insulted.

Why couldn't he ever learn? He was screwing it up for both himself and Naruto. Now he was getting himself killed. Besides, he was giving out the wrong message. They hadn't had sex yet. Didn't mean they didn't like to experiment, but they were still young and Naruto had his reasons for waiting.

Amaya was about to reach for an arrow but changed her mind as she felt a couple of arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back.

"No need to kill the pervert, hun. Besides, we'll need him for later, you know… Can't train with a dead sensei. At least I don't think so…" Naruto whispered softly, which caused her to calm down in a weird kind of way. He too, had learned a thing or two about her weak spots during the past few years.

Sakura watched the whole scene with questioning eyes. He had a… girlfriend? The pink-haired swallowed. He'd really moved on hadn't he? It… hurt. She felt so abandoned. As if she didn't knew this person anymore. Her biggest fear was losing him as well, and by looking at him now, she realized it had happened long ago.

Sakura tore her eyes away, not wanting to watch him. He looked happy…content. And she supposed she should've been happy for him, but… She couldn't bring herself to be. Even if this was her own doing, she wanted to be a part of his life. To be his friend. She didn't want to feel left out.

Tsunade coughed behind her desk just to remind the three of them that they weren't the only people in the office. Amaya was the first one to notice and immediately blushed.

"I'm sorry, hokage-sama. My name is-"

"Tokushima Amaya. Welcome to Konoha." Tsunade grinned. The red-haired kunoichi blinked. How could she know her name?

"Jiraiya has told me quite a bit about you. I admire you for being able to stand those perverts for two whole years. I'm sure it must have been a real pain."

Naruto groaned at the insult. He wasn't _that _annoying and he was definitively not a pervert.

Amaya laughed nervously. "It's not that bad really. They've been treating me really well."

The Godaime smirked. "I see that you've taken an interest in our blonde knucklehead, eh?"

This wasn't making the kunoichi's face any less red than it already was. She nodded and looked over at her boyfriend who was smiling at her.

The female sannin took in a breath. She really didn't want to ruin the mood, but she had important news. It was going to break the poor girl's heart, but she was the hokage and this came with the job.

"Amaya?" Tsunade suddenly looked a lot more serious.

"Yes, hokage-sama?" curious as she was the red-haired took a few steps closer towards the desk.

"I've got some important information from a village in Grass country this morning. It's about your clan…"

* * *

**Author's note:** Go do your thaaang. It's a subtle way to say go review.


	5. Chapter five: Heartbreaking news

"_The consequences of aching words"_by _Veronika-Chan_.

ATTENTION: The chapter has been re-written.

* * *

**Here's chapter five: **Heartbreaking news

Amaya's eyes brightened at the news. "Oh, I haven't heard from my dad in a while. How is he? And how are the rest of them doing? Last time I-"

"Amaya, you need to listen to me…" Tsunade stared at the Waterfall kunoichi, a saddened look on her youthful face, trying to get her full attention. The other leaf nins kept quiet. They knew their hokage well enough to know that when she acted like that, there were rarely good news to follow.

"What? Is there something wrong, hokage-sama?" The red-haired suddenly felt an uncomfortable kind of pain inside her stomach. Something wasn't right and judging from the look on the other teenager's faces, they knew it as well.

The blonde sannin was used to give out this kind of information, but it was just as hard every time. It's never easy to say something you know is going to hurt the other person. Not even for a hardcore hokage like herself.

"Four days ago... Your father, and practically what was left of the waterfall villagers, were attacked by the same group who destroyed your village. I assume you know who I'm talking about so I'm not going further in on that topic."

The kunoichi stiffened. "What are you-… They're fine, right? I got to talk to my-"

"Amaya… I'm sorry." The hokage sounded somewhat harsh, but those who knew her knew it was a nessecarity. They were shinobi after all. Death came with the lifestyle way more often than for regular people.

"The only survivors were a little boy and his mom. They're both at a hospital. The rest of them were slaughtered." Tsunade sighed. She had the right to know the details, but not in front of everyone.

The news shocked the others as much as it shocked Amaya. They were more prepared than her, but not on something like this. Naruto took a few steps forward, his hand shaking.

"A-amaya-chan?" He didn't know how Amaya would react to this. This couldn't be happening. Not to her. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

"No... That can't be... It just can't. Dad is... Please no..." Naruto caught the redhead in his arms just before her knees was about to hit the floor. She could hardly breathe. Her eyes were blank, unable to speak another word.

"… We'll get those bastards. I promise." It hurt Naruto to see his precious girl in pain like this. She'd always been close to her father and had had a bit of a hard time leaving him for such a long amount of time. Naruto didn't want to let her go, trying to be the best comfort as possible. The poor girl was in shock… All she could do was hold on to the supporting leaf ninja's shirt and let her tears run freely down her cheek, dripping on her boyfriend's neck. After all they'd been through, sadness was still thrown at them.

The remaining chuunins were unsure of what to say. _Should_ they even say anything? No word could make this pain go away. Tsunade decided to break the silence.

"Sakura. Take Amaya with you and give her something to calm her down. You know what else to do." Sakura, surprised by her master's request, did as she was told and walked over to the couple who was currently sitting on the floor.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto who still was holding the heartbroken girl.

"Naruto. I need you to stay here for a little while. I got something to discuss with you."

"The hell? I'm going with Amaya-Chan." The blonde snapped back.

The redhead grabbed his hand, bloodshot eyes looking up at him. "Naruto… It's okay. Stay here."

"I don't want to leave you like this." Judging from the way she looked he had a hard time believing Amaya.

"Y-yes. I'll be fine. I'm in good hands right?" The bow tried to stop her hands from shaking. Putting on a brave face for her loved one.

Amaya then suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura was reaching her hand out with a small smile visible on her lips. "Here, I'll help you up."

The waterfall kunoichi accepted the pink-haired's hand and pulled herself up in a standing position. Naruto was still facing the hokage. He wasn't really satisfied with having a nice little chat with the Godaime while Amaya was hurting. Guess he didn't have a choice.

Amaya and Sakura walked silently out of the room followed by the rest of the chuunins. Naruto was left alone with the honey-eyed sannin.

* * *

The pink-haired medic lead Amaya in to a hospital room where she was offered a place to sit. The redhead positioned herself on the bed and gazed down on the floor, resting her head in her hands. Sakura wasn't really experienced with situations like this. She wasn't that experienced just yet.

"Um, excuse me, Amaya-san. You want something to drink?"

Amaya lifted her gaze to Sakura's warm emerald eyes. They were comforting to look at. "Sure. Thanks…" She answered quietly.

The young medic picked up a glass and moved over to the sink. No words were exchanged between the two kunoichi. Sakura gave the red-haired the glass and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about your father…" That was all she managed to say.

"I just don't get it… They didn't deserve this. That damn organization has destroyed our village… and now they've killed my…" Amaya couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She wanted to be strong, but it was too much to ask for. Sakura really did feel sorry for her. She didn't know how painful it was to lose a family member, better yet her entire clan, but she could imagine.

In an attempt to comfort Amaya the female medic started to stroke the redhead's back, saying it would all work out and if she ever needed to talk, Sakura would be there to listen. Maybe she had been a little jealous when she first saw how beautiful the waterfall kunoichi was, but it wasn't her fault. Not at all really. It was Sakura who had screwed up her relationship with Naruto. She had no right to blame Amaya for that.

"So… You know why they attacked your village in the first place?" Sakura didn't want her to get more upset, but sometimes it's better to talk about things rather than leave them be until it's a big emotional ball ready to explode.

Amaya looked at the leaf kunoichi. She somehow felt like she could trust Sakura, even though they didn't know each other. "Actually… I do know. But I haven't really told anyone about it. Not even Naruto… or sensei. I guess I'm afraid of his reaction."

"Really? How come?" Sakura was curious by nature. It wasn't much that could really upset Naruto, not the Naruto she knew anyway.

"Well… Considering that you're the Godaime's student, right? Then you must know what the Akutsuki members are after…"

Sakura had known about that for over a year or so. Which was the main reason she was concerned for Naruto's well being while he was away. The reason why her conscience made her feel like shit every time she thought about the blonde.. And the reason why she had been studying so hard to become a good medic. To protect what was precious to her. "You had a jinchuuriki in your village, didn't you?"

Amaya looked out of the window. "Yeah, we had. I was first told by my father a week before the attack."

Sakura's eyes widened. "How come you didn't know sooner?"

"Apparently, she had been locked up underground her entire lifetime. She was a prisoner from birth. Poor thing… Only the higher-ups knew about this." The red-haired had a lot on her mind right now. Many unanswered questions. She didn't actually know why her father decided to tell her about the Waterfall jinchuuriki either… Guess she'd never know now.

"She? You mean… it was a woman?" Sakura didn't know why that surprised her. Of course it could be a _she_, but she'd never imagined it… or thought about it.

"Not a woman. A girl… She was only eight years old. I feel really bad for her. That our village could do something like that… It's just unforgivable. Luckily you didn't do the same against your jinchuuriki."

The pink-haired's look saddened again at the thought of how they'd treated Naruto. They may not have locked him up, but what the villagers had been doing to him as he grew up wasn't exactly any better. Sakura had been so busy chasing, or stalking, the Uchiha that she really didn't notice Naruto. Well… She noticed him alright, but he didn't act like he was sad. He was a prankster in her eyes. She knew he didn't have any parents to raise him and yet she didn't bothered trying to form a bond with him in the academy. Worse, she thought he was lucky not to have parents. She'd really been stupid and naive back then.

"So they locked up a little girl? That's horrible… Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't see the big deal in telling Naruto this. Maybe it's good for him to know?" Naruto had never mentioned once that he was the container of the feared kyuubi to his pink-haired teammate. Maybe because he didn't know until he was twelve years old himself. Was he even allowed to talk about it freely? She didn't know how he felt about it.

Amaya sighed. Maybe Sakura was right.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking it. I'm just afraid that it'll bring back painful memories. "But what concerns me the most is that if I tell him the truth… He might go after the Akutsuki. I could lose him, and I can't bear that. He's probably the only one I have left. Well, he and sensei. So… You're an old friend of Naruto, aren't you?"

The medic went silent. They couldn't really be considered friends anymore, could they? She didn't know what was going on in _his_ mind. He probably hated her, but despite their fight three years ago, they still had some good memories back when they were team seven. She cherished those memories. At least she hadn't been all that bad.

Sakura took in a breath and smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. We're old teammates."

The red-haired blinked. "Really? You know him quite well then? He never really talks about his past… I wish he would be more open. I don't think he's mentioned you before. Sakura, right? Hmm… Oh, but I'm sure he will fill me in on you guys eventually." Amaya seemed slightly happier than before, but she really wasn't. She just tried to get her thoughts over at something else, and then she kind of used to talk a lot.

"Well I-" Sakura turned around when she heard the door open up behind her. There they were again. Those blue eyes. She stared right into them, and was surprised when they stared back, but only for a moment before they focused on the redhead next to Sakura. Naruto walked over to Amaya who was currently smiling at him. Happy he'd joined them.

"Sorry for leaving you for so long… You alright?" Naruto was standing right in front of his girlfriend, his eyes soft. It was like Sakura didn't exist in his world anymore. The waterfall kunoichi grabbed his hand.

"I'm alright. Sakura has been really supportive. How come you've never mentioned-" Sakura stood up quickly, her head facing the floor.

"I should leave the two of you alone. Nice meeting you, Amaya."

Amaya blinked. "H-hey. Now wait a minute. You don't have to leave just because-"

"Oh, I'm sure she has a lot of important things to do. We shouldn't waist her time." The blonde snapped back.

Sakura sighed. "Right." A tear was visible in the corner of her eye. The door closed and the medic had left the room.

Amaya shot a surprised look at the jinchuuriki. Naruto noticed, turning away. He didn't want this topic brought up again."

"What?" His voice sounded almost…. Sad?

"Why did you have to be so rude? Aren't you old friends?" She'd never seen him act like that.

"But I…Sorry… You sure you feeling alright?" The blonde laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Yeah. I'll be fine I guess. It's not easy acting so strong all the time is it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. I know there are certain things you won't tell me either. I'm not going to force it out of you, but I don't think it's good for you to lock it all up either." The blonde removed his arms. There was some truth in what she was saying. He then looked in Amaya's eyes and grinned.

"Hey, I don't want to bother you with minor stuff. Tsunade baa-chan wants to talk with you, when you're feeling better that is. I'll drop by the store to pick up some stuff. We'll just relax and take the rest of the day off, does that sound alright? I'll see you later, hun." Naruto leaned in for a peck on the lips before he ran out the door. Amaya was left in thoughts.

'There you go with that fake smile again. I know there's something bothering you… and it's not some _minor_ stuff.'

* * *

Sakura was standing on the bridge, looking down at her reflection. The wind was making her eyes water up, or was she crying? She didn't know. This was all really confusing. Maybe she could pay Ino a visit?

"Yo."

Sakura recognized that voice. "Long time no see, sensei. What've you been doing lately?"

The jounin jumped down from the rail and walked up next to his former student. She hadn't removed her gaze from the reflection.

"Been a little busy with missions and helping out old ladies with their grocery shopping, you know, the usual." Kakashi joined in on her water-watching.

"Care to tell your old sensei what's bothering you?" Kakashi sounded as bored and uninterested as ever, but Sakura knew better.

"What makes you think there's something wrong? I'm just taking a little break... Oh, aren't I allowed to do that?" The medic rested her head on the rail. She still had glossy eyes and wouldn't let her sensei see that, even if he already was on to her.

"Hey, I was just asking. Usually, when someone cries something is bothering them. Or maybe it's just the wind, huh?" The copy-cat ninja took in a breath enjoying the view. The sun was about to set soon too.

"Yeah, it's just the wind. Why did you come here, sensei? It's not like you usually stop by to chat after a mission." The kunoichi lifted her head up and let the wind blow away the remaining tears on her cheek.

"You're telling me that I can't check up on my students once in a while? So... are you exited about your new team?" Even if it didn't always seem like it, the masked jounin did care about his students.

Sakura looked up at her sensei, confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean? New team?"

"I thought the hokage told you. You, Naruto and that girl from Waterfall err... I forgot her name, but you're all going to be on the new team seven starting tomorrow. I haven't seen Naruto since he got back. How is he doing? Same old knucklehead?"

Like things couldn't get any worse… a _new_ team seven? There was only one team seven, and that wouldn't change. "Can't you find someone else to replace me?"

"Seriously, Sakura." What's going on?"

Sakura went quiet and moved over to a nearby bench followed by Kakashi. It took quite a long time for her to answer, but the jounin was patient. "You have no idea how much he hates me…"

"I don't know what's happened between the two of you, but Naruto could never hate you." That was one thing he knew for sure. The blonde used to be crazy about the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Exactly, you don't know. I hurt him, sensei. I hurt him badly. You should've seen the look he gave me. His eyes were cold. How do you expect me to be on the same team as a person who hates my guts?" Damn, her eyes were starting to fill up again. Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I still believe what I said. No way that kid could ever hate you. I don't even think he can dislike you. I'm sure everything will be alright. Just give him a little time to think thinks over. In the meantime, value his friendship. Gotta go now. See'ya tomorrow, Sakura."

Sakura watched the jounin disappear. 'Thanks, sensei. But you didn't see the look on his face…'

Sakura was too upset to go home. Why was she making a big deal out of this anyway? Sure she was sad about Naruto being mad at her, but she didn't expect it to hurt _this_ much. Not only did her heart feel like it was being crushed, but it was all she thought about. This was an even greater pain than when-

"Hey."

Sakura felt a chill go down her spine and panicked. That voice. Couldn't be? She lifted her head."

"N-naruto?" The kunoichi tried to pull herself together. Why was he here?

"Look, I won't be bothering you for too long, but the hokage asked me to deliver this to you." The look in his eyes was still there. The blonde held out a bunch of papers. _Probably something concerning the new team._ The medic thought.

Sakura reached out to take the papers and accidently touched Naruto's hand. Both of them were completely frozen. After a moment Sakura quickly pulled in her hand and looked down on the ground. The blonde gave a small smile when she wasn't looking, but the smile soon disappeared from his face as reality hit him.

"I'm sorry we ended up on the same team again. I promise I won't get in your way."

"Wait, what-"When Sakura looked up he was already gone. What did he mean by that?

* * *

**A/N****: **_Next chapter will be a little more exciting. Thank you so much for reading. _


	6. Chapter six: Training part one

"_The consequences of aching words"_by _Veronika-Chan_.

ATTENTION: The chapter has been re-written.

**A/N:** _ This is just part one, the main reason for the chapter's shortness._

* * *

**Chapter six**: Training part one

It was 4 O'clock in the morning and the sun was already starting to prepare for a new day. Amaya tried to close her eyes and go back to sleep, but the annoying ticking sound from the clock kept her awake. Besides, she couldn't stop thinking. Thoughts and words kept rushing through the young kunoichi's head like leafs in the wind. She then turned her head to the side and gazed at the young man who was currently lying next to her. He was still sleeping. The red-haired, gently running her fingers through the blonde, thick locks of his. The blonde gave a faint moan at her actions which made Amaya chuckle a bit. Guess he liked it.

It was no good, she couldn't get back to sleep. The redhead tried her best not to wake Naruto and climbed silently out of the bed. She shivered when her feet met the cold floor. Amaya then went over to the closet and pulled one of Naruto's shirts over her head as she found them to be quite comfortable to wear.

'Now, what to do this early in the morning?' Amaya looked around the sleeping teenager's bedroom. It needed some redecoration, but this wasn't exactly the time to be doing something like that. The red-haired figured she could start making breakfast and walked in to the kitchen. The new team seven, as Naruto had informed her of, was supposed to meet up at the third training ground later this morning. The Waterfall kunoichi was kind of exited. It had been a long time since she had been assigned to a real team and best of all, she already knew her teammates. Oh well, she didn't know Sakura that well, but she seemed like a really nice girl. What was up with Naruto's attitude the other day anyway?

"Damn..." Amaya stared at the blood that was dripping from her finger. She wasn't all that good at this cooking stuff and that was the second time she cut herself on that stupid knife. The redhead turned around as she heard noise coming from the bedroom. She put down the knife and walked across the living room and in to where her boyfriend was currently sleeping. The poor thing had sweat drops all over his forehead while he kept mumbling something in his sleep. Amaya sat down next to the blonde and whipped away the sweat from his face.

"Naruto?" Her voice was calm as she tried to wake him up while stroking his hair with one hand.

He didn't wake up. He kept turning his head from one side to another. "I'm sorry..." The blonde whispered.

The red-haired's eyes widened. Sorry? Just what was he dreaming about? "Honey... Wake up..."

Naruto's eyes opened. He was breathing heavily and had a confused look on his face. "A-amaya-chan?"

"Had a bad dream?" The young kunoichi was still stroking his hair.

"Uhm, yeah... It's nothing..." The jinchuuriki's gaze shifted automatically towards the window. The sun was already up. He wasn't looking forward to this day. Just like Amaya, he had his own problems to deal with. She wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping at night., not that he would tell her about it.

"I've made breakfast... Or I don't really know what to call it, but it's not all that bad. You want some? Can't train on an empty stomach you know." The red-haired grinned.

"Sure, sounds great. When are we supposed to meet up with Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Naruto yawned before sitting up next to the other teen.

"Two hours. How's this Kakashi like? He's not like Jiraiya-sensei, is he?" She had nothing against the sannin, but he was a big pervert and could be a real pain.

"Heh, nope. He's perverted alright, but he can't compare to ero-sennin. We don't really have much time to train either... Such a waste of time..." This made Amaya even more confused.

"What do you mean?" They'd been together for over two years, and yet there was so much he kept from her. She didn't like it.

"Ehm... Listen. I got a promise to keep and time is running out. I'm not so sure that I want you in on this... It's not completely safe. To be honest, I don't know what will happen... Maybe…" The blonde sighed. "Maybe it would be better if you transferred to a different team. Just until I've fixed everything." After all this time he still had to keep his promise. Both for his and the pink-haired's sake.

"How come you never mentioned this before?" Amaya pulled herself off of the bed. This was really starting to get frustrating.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hide it from you. It just... happened a long time ago... I-it's hard to explain." The blonde propped his head in his hands. He didn't want _her_ to get mad at him too. The redhead knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Then tell me, Naruto. I'm here for you and you know that. Just talk to me... I think I understand that you have to keep this promise. It seems that it is important to you, but I don't want to stand by and watch. I'll help. Whatever it is that's bothering you, I hope you'll tell me..."

Naruto gave a small smile. At least she wasn't pissed at him."Thanks. I'm glad to hear that. We'll talk about this some other time... I think I'll try some of your... breakfast." He then walked out in the kitchen with a half grinning face. Everything to avoid the subject. The truth was that he really didn't want to talk to Amaya about this. He was telling himself that it would all be alright. That it just took some time to get over it. He had been thinking like that for the past three years and still held on to it... It was wrong.

* * *

Sakura had gotten up unusually early this morning. The medic had already been on the training ground for half an hour. So many memories from this place... She laid down on the grass and closed her eyes. The sun felt warm on her skin and the chill from the wind made it so comfortable that she almost fell asleep. Suddenly something blocked out the sunlight and Sakura started to shiver. She figured it was just a cloud, but it wouldn't go away. The pink-haired then opened her eyes and was a bit surprised at the figure in front of her...

"Uhm, sensei?"

"So, Sakura. Taking a nap before training, are we?" Kakashi stared right down at his student with a hidden smile under his mask.

"W-wha-...No, Just relaxing. What are you doing here so early? Not exactly like you, is it? Lost your book or something?" The female chuunin wasn't in the mood for hard training right now and went back to closing her eyes, enjoying the sun.

"I'm not early actually. It's your teammates that are late... Here, let me help you up." The masked jounin reached out his hand. Sakura opened her eyes for the second time. Couldn't be helped... No more relaxing time for her. She grabbed the copy ninja's hand and pulled herself up in a standing position.

At the same moment they both heard someone sprinting towards them. Amaya was running like the wind while dragging a half-awake blonde right behind her. The redhead was breathing heavily as she reached the two surprised looking leaf ninjas.

"I'm so sorry we're late. Naruto just had to stop by some ramen shop to buy some of their trash food..." She was late to her first team meeting. Geez... What a good start...

"Yeah, cause that stuff you called "breakfast" nearly killed me..." Naruto rolled his eyes, causing him to get a smack across his head.

"Be nice. Sorry, I'm Amaya. Nice to meet you... sensei." The red-haired reached out her hand.

"You two seem to get along well. Nice to meet you as well Amaya. My, my... You've grown there Naruto." The jounin laughed.

"What the hell did you expect me to do? Shrink? Geez..." The jinchuuriki sat down in the grass and sighed.

"Not in a good mood today, eh?"

"Don't worry, he's just a little grumpy in the morning..." Amaya sent the blonde a look which made him shiver. She was a bit scary...

"Well then. Let me explain what we're going to do today." The three members of team seven turned their attention towards their sensei.

The jounin continued. "I'm going to split us up into two teams and then, we're going to have a friendly little spare. Sounds alright to you guys? Good, cause you really don't have a choice." The three teenagers stared wide eyed at Kakashi. A spare?

"So… Sakura, Naruto. It's you two against me and Amaya."

Both Sakura and Naruto were a bit shocked. The pink-haired tried to object.

"Sensei, are you sure about this-"

"You've been on the same team for a long time, even thought you haven't seen each other in quite a long term you'll still make a good team." The copy ninja already knew they we're having some sort of trouble with their current relationship. If they were going to be on the same team they better work that out as fast as possible.

Kakashi walked over next to Amaya. "Are everyone okay with the teams now?"

Naruto stood up and sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Sakura couldn't do anything but nod in agreement.

The jounin smiled. "Good. Then let me explain the rules for you. As I said, we're going to fight as two teams. _One_ team is functioning as _one_ person. Meaning, if your teammate is for some reason unable to fight anymore, your team loses. Watch each other's backs and work together."

Amaya turned to face the pink-haired. "I won't go easy on you. We're gonna kick you're asses." She grinned, sticking out her tongue.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. 'Together huh?' How was this going to turn out…

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiraiya was making his way through the hokage tower. Time to give his old teammate a little visit. Better use the door this time. Not that he actually cared to knock before he went inside the office.

The hokage was currently located behind a gigantic stack of papers and a half empty bottle of sake.

"Don't you ever knock?" The Godaime didn't seem completely sober, but this was one thing he was used to seeing after spending a large portion of his life on the same team as this women.

"Come on, you know me. Since you've already opened it, mind if I join you?" The white-haired sannin closed the door behind him.

"Sure, help yourself…" Tsunade pulled out another mug from the drawer and handed it over to Jiraiya.

The older looking man sat down on a chair across the blonde. "So, have you told the kids about the Uchiha brat yet?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You really think that's a good idea? You know just as well as me how dangerous it is to send him out on a mission these days."

"I'm not saying that it's a great idea, but this could be their only chance to catch that brat. Naruto's been preparing for this for three whole years. I bet Sakura is just as determinated on getting him back? Don't let it be all for nothing Tsunade." Jiraiya wasn't really all that happy about sending out the teenagers either. Especially since they just got back, and on top of it all.. He didn't think that the redhead knew about any of this.

"Don't know. She isn't all that talkative about the subject… but considering that it is her teammate I guess you're right. I'll at least wait a day or two before sending them out." The Godaime started on her fifth mug. It wasn't an easy decision to make. Who knew how dangerous the Uchiha had become. After all, he used to be the student of _the_ Orochimaru…

* * *

Things were starting to get pretty interesting on the training ground. Both teams were quite equal to each other. Even though Naruto and Sakura hardly spoke to one another they pretty much knew what the other one was thinking. Sadly that only applied on the battlefield.

Amaya was hiding behind a tree with Kakashi standing on a branch above her head, looking for their opponents.

"Gee, they're a pretty good match. I'm exhausted." The redhead was almost out of breath.

"I always thought so too. Doesn't mean that we'll lose though." The jounin jumped down from the tree, landing next to the younger woman.

The bow user grinned. "Of course not_, sensei_."

Suddenly three kunais flew towards the silver-haired. As he jumped aside in an attempt to dodge the weapons, a very scary fist was dangerously approaching his head.

"When the hell did she?" Kakashi managed to grab the pink-haired's hand and throw her over his shoulder.

"Damn it, I missed!" Sakura landed on her feet and immediately jumped aside. The blonde landed behind her. Even now they both stayed silent. Neither of the teams made a move. It looked like Kakashi and Amaya had disappeared. Neither could feel the opponents chakra.

_'Where the hell are they_?' The blonde wasscanning the area around him, but he couldn't spot the redhead nor the copy ninja.

The waterfall kunoichi was perfectly located and had a good aim on her target. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and prepared to loose it when getting the right signal from her sensei. Kakashi was sitting behind a bush about twenty feet to the left of his teammate. This was their chance.

An arrow approached the couple dangerously fast. Both the blonde and the kunoichi dodged it without any trouble. The arrow went straight through the tree to both of their surprises.

"An illusion?" It was too late. A second arrow had already appeared behind Sakura. This time it was a _real_ one. There was no time for her to dodge it. Without thinking, Naruto moved himself in front of Sakura in an instant. The arrow pierced his back and the blonde fell to his knees.

"Naruto!" Sakura caught her injured teammate.

"Damn reflexes…" The jinchuuriki felt his vision disappearing more and more by the second and fell into Sakura's arms, unconscious. The pink-haired laid the blonde carefully down on the ground.

Amaya then suddenly jumped down beside Sakura. "Hah! I guess that means we win then. Right sensei?" She had a big smile across her face.

The copy cat appeared behind to the redhead in a puff of smoke. "Well done. I think that's enough training for today. Agreed?"After all, they'd been at it for four hours.

The red-haired nodded. Sakura was looking at Amaya with a worried expression. "He's going to be alright?"

The kunoichi started laughing. "Of course, Sakura. You don't really think that I would kill my own boyfriend, eh? It's just a mild poison. He'll wake up in like 10 minutes or so."

Sakura sighed in relief, but a little sick of hearing the word boyfriend.

"I was aiming for you though. You're a lucky one. The poison might be mild, but you sure can feel it. Heh, guess he deserved it, you know, the way he acted this morning. Care to help me move this knucklehead over to that tree?" Amaya bowed down and grabbed one of Naruto's arms and lifted it over her shoulder.

"Sure." Sakura nodded and did the same thing. Why did he take the hit instead of her? It wouldn't have made any difference. One of them would get hit. It wasn't anything neither of them could've done. And still, he chose to save her from that arrow. Why? Was he acting on pure reflexes or did he actually… of course it was reflexes… what else could it be?"

"Hey, Sakura?" Amaya waved her hand in front of the pink-haired's face.

"Huh, what?" Sakura blinked.

"Heh, you spaced out for a second." The kunoichi smiled.

"Oh, sorry about that." The two of them leaned their still unconscious teammate up against the tree trunk. The pink-haired sat down beside the blonde, but she was sure not to sit too close in case he were to wake up sooner than expected.

The bow user walked over to the nearby river just to get her feet wet. "Hey Sakura! Could you come over her for a minute?"

Sakura sighed and stood up. She joined her new teammate by the river. "Something wrong, Amaya?"

The redhead grinned. "Nothing at all. I just wanted to show you something…"

"Sure, what is it-" Before Sakura managed to answer she got a big splash of water in her face.

Amaya couldn't hold back the laughter, and neither could Sakura.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Sakura kicked in the water, causing Amaya to squeel. The water was pretty freezing. In under five minutes they were both soaked.

The pink-haired had too much water in her face. She couldn't see where or what she was splashing at.

"Hey, that's not nice…" Sakura stiffened. That sure wasn't Amaya's voice. She whipped away the water from her face and stared at the person in front of her.

"N-naruto… I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to…" _'When did he wake up?_'

"Well, now you've asked for it." She could see a small grin on the blonde's face.

* * *

**AN****: **_Like I said. It's just half of the chapter. I'll try to get the rest of it up by the next few days._


	7. Chapter seven: Training part Two

"_The consequences of aching words"_by _Veronika-Chan_.

ATTENTION: The chapter has been re-written.

**AN: **_So, here's the rest of the previous chapter. It's short, I know. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 7: **_Training – part two_

_The pink-haired had too much water in her face. She couldn't see where or what she was splashing at._

"_Hey, that's not nice…" Sakura stiffened. That sure wasn't Amaya's voice. She whipped away the water from her face and stared at the person in front of her._

"_N-naruto… I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to…" 'When did he wake up?'_

"_Well, now you've asked for it." She could see a small grin on the blonde's face._

Sakura felt the cold liquid splash against her face as Naruto decided to get back at her. The water dripped down the medic's neck, her pink locks sticking to her cheeks, making her look absolutely gorgeous. The girl was standing in middle of the river. Staring at him. She looked surprised and a small smile formed on her lips. Naruto then suddenly felt an unwanted feeling just by the sheer sight of her smile. He quickly turned around and walked a few feet away from the river, leaving his two teammates in confusion. Sakura's smile faded the very moment his eyes left hers. Had she done something wrong again?

Naruto's hands were shaking and he knew that it was not the fact that he was freezing, but because of something else. Why did she have to smile like that? Why did he have to act all friendly with her again? Why did _she_ act like this towards him? Was she playing with him? Trying to give him hope again? Nothing good could come of this and he was starting to feel the effects of it. He didn't want those feeling to return again. Not now, not ever. Then why did his pulse rise when his blue eyes had locked with hers? It was only for a second, but time had stopped and a bunch of memories had rushed through his head, giving him a headache. He'd tried to forget. Locked them away a long time ago. She _was_ playing with him, right? Of course she did…She had to be.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked out of concern and stepped out of the water. What exactly had happened between them just now? The moment she looked at him he seemed to have frozen up. And just for a moment… she could've sworn that he had the same look in his eyes… That look he used to give her as a twelve year old. Only for a moment. But after a brief second it had been replaced with something she could only describe as a mixture between fear and confusion.

"It's nothing…" The blonde replied while staring blankly ahead. He felt angry. He was angry at her for toying with him. She had no right.

"I'll be heading home now… You coming Amaya?" His voice had turned colder.

Amaya, who also had felt the sudden change of atmosphere, was just as confused as Sakura. When it came to the blonde and how different he acted around the pink-haired, she was now feeling more lost than ever. Whenever she asked he got mad or refused to give her an answer. She _wanted _answers, and she wanted them now. Hell, she deserved to know what this was all about. If they were going to work as a team he couldn't keep this up. Sakura was hurting and Naruto was obviously the cause of it. Couldn't he tell?

"Why are you acting like this? You're being a real jerk, Naruto. When are you going to let go of this ridiculous act of yours? I'm sick of it!" The waterfall kunoichi took a stand next to Sakura who stared at her with wide eyes, silently asking her not to interfere.

"Are you coming or not, Amaya?" The blonde simply replied, not about to give her an answer anytime soon. Amaya felt the anger well up inside of her.

"Cut the crap and apologize to Sakura already!" Amaya clenched her fists.

"Please don't… Just leave it, Amaya." Sakura begged, gently grabbing a hold of Amaya's arm. This was only going to make things worse and she didn't want that. She _really_ didn't want that.

"No. He's going to apologize and you're going to listen. We are a team and we're not leaving on bad terms like this." She said determinate, eying Naruto's back. The girl was pissed and Naruto knew it, but right now he couldn't care less.

"This is none of your business, so stop interfering. I owe her nothing but a promise. After that it'll all be over and we don't even have to talk to each other ever again. This is just a temporary team remember." _'just like you want, Sakura… let's end this silly game. _

Amaya went from a pissed look to a more or less sad one. How could _her_ Naruto say something like this? This new side of him… She didn't like it one bit and even though it wasn't her he was attacking, she felt hurt. Sakura on the other hand felt _every_ word he said. Her head fell and she desperately tried to hide her shaking shoulders. How could she be so stupid like getting her hopes up… Nothing had changed, had it? He still didn't want to have anything to do with her. Not unless he had to. She didn't want to go through this again. She let go of Amaya's arm and stared to walk away… It wasn't even the same direction as her house, but she didn't care. She needed to get away from him.

"Sakura… wait!" Amaya stood thorn between the two of them.

"It's ok. I have to get home anyway. I'll… I'll see you later." Sakura turned her head quickly and smiled. She thanked God that it was too dark for the bow user to spot the teardrops on the medic's cheeks.

Amaya shot a deadly look in the blonde's direction as he turned around. Normally it would've scared him to death. But now, he felt nothing. Nothing could overcome the terror he'd felt when he stood in that river. He was not about to go through the same thing again. He wouldn't… His heart would never survive that. And it was definitely not fair to Amaya, she was better off not knowing.

* * *

Sakura moved as fast as she could down the street. Heading nowhere. She didn't pay much attention to where she was going. A stupid decision because it caused her to loose her balance, hitting the dirty ground face first. Her knees were bruised and she dirtied her clothes even more. Not that it mattered. She was soaked anyway… She quickly got up and started to run. No matter how fast her legs moved she couldn't run away from it. Adding chakra to her feet didn't help. The feeling remained in her chest. The tightness she wanted so badly to go away. She didn't get it. He hated her guts, but that look he'd given her in the river. What _was_ that?

"Hey, forehead wait up!"

'_Shit, not now…'_Sakura didn't stop for a second even though she heard her childhood friend calling her name again and again. She didn't want to see anyone right now and continued running away from it all. Ino landed in front of the pink-haired, blocking her way. She was stubborn, she'd give her that much.

"What the hell forehead?" Ino said panting, obviously a little annoyed that her friend tried to avoid her.

Sakura refused to face her and stared in another direction. There was a long pause before she dropped down on her knees wordlessly. She couldn't run anymore and as her sorrow caught up to her so did her tears.

"Hey… Sakura?" Ino tried in a softer tone, noticing that something was wrong.

"I can't handle this Ino… I thought I could, but I can't… I fucking can't!" Sakura slammed her fist in the ground. She busted out in tears. Even though it was better to break in front of Ino rather than Amaya, she still felt like shit for acting like a weak, heartbroken girl. Which was exactly what she was. She'd always played that role, she was sick of it.

"Jesus, Sakura what happened?" Ino kneeled beside the pink-haired and wrapped a couple of comforting arms around her shoulders.

"I-I hurts…" Sakura sobbed.

Ino's grip tightened. "Shhh, it's okay, Sakura."

* * *

A few minutes after Sakura had left Amaya had decided to track her down. She could tell the pink-haired had been upset and she wanted to know why. As stubborn as Naruto was he didn't want to fight with anyone else and had to swallow his pride and walk after his pissed off girlfriend.

"Amaya wait…" He caught up with her, but she had no intentions of slowing down or even look at him for that matter.

The blonde groaned. "Listen… can't we just forget about this?" He tried again, keeping up with her pace.

"I don't get you anymore, Naruto. You're acting different." Now it was her turn to act coldly as she continued to stare right ahead.

"I didn't mean to act like that towards you… I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me… apologize to Sakura! As far as I know you have NO right to treat her like that-" Something suddenly popped into the red-haired's mind. She paused in her steps and seemed to be deep in thought. Naruto stopped next to her. Her eyes shifted, staring right into the blonde's blue eyes.

"You said… you made her a promise?"

Naruto looked away.

"She's the one? Isn't she? She's the girl that-… Oh my God."

Naruto started to move again, he was _not_ having this conversation.

"That's it, isn't it?" She caught up to him with ease and tried to make him stop and look at her. She'd finally figured it out and she was not about to let this go before he answered her.

* * *

Ino had managed to calm the pink-haired down and they were now both leaning against a brick wall, just talking. Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea running into Ino after all? They suddenly heard faint, familiar voices closing up. Sakura shot up from the ground.

"I can't face him now… I-I just can't." Sakura said terrified. Ino seemed to read her mind as she dragged the kunoichi into a nearby alley. They both waited in the shadows as the voices were just a few feet from their current location.

"Naruto talk to me! I'm right, aren't I? She's the-"

Naruto suddenly stopped, causing Amaya to almost collide with his chest. He shifted his stand and the look in his eyes scared her.

"Yes you're right! You are so fuckin' right! Are you happy now? She hurt me. She broke my heart, Amaya. You expect me to just forgive her like that?"

The redhead was left speechless as she stared at the hurtful look in the boy's eyes.

Ino had heard enough and dragged Sakura away before they could hear anymore of the conversation.

(…)

Amaya lowered her head as Naruto picked up his steps again.

"But you still love her?"


	8. Chapter eight: Forbidden feelings

"_The consequences of aching words"_by _Veronika-Chan/NikaChii_.

**AN: **_The previous chapters have all been re-written,_

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_Forbidden feelings_

_"But you still love her?"_

Amaya refused to leave him alone until she got her answers. One thing was asking her not to interfere with an issue she knew nothing about, but this concerned _her_. This _was_ her business, whether he liked it or not.

"Amaya, stop it!" The blonde snapped. Yes, this was unfair to her, but she had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. It was nothing to make a big deal about.

"No _you_ stop it! Stop with this stupid act! Stop hiding things from me! Did you honestly think it was a good idea to leave out something as important as you loving another person?" The crimson-haired was furious. Not only because her boyfriend was keeping important information from her, but because of everything. The way he'd been acting ever since they stepped out of the Godaime's office. The way he'd been treating everyone else. It had to stop.

Naruto's anger was no longer present. His gaze completely fixated on the bow user's frustrated expression. He had no right to yell at her. He knew. But it was just not a popular topic to talk about for him. He wanted to forget and this did nothing to make him accomplish that.

"Amaya-chan, I never said that I l-"

"_But I can tell…" _She whispered weakly, arms automatically reaching up to stop her shoulders from shaking. "I can tell that you do. And I know you care a great deal about me too, trust me, I know. I would never ask you to choose. But I'm not a second price, Naruto. I deserve better than that."

Amaya shook her head as she shifted to face a different direction. She could suddenly feel how chilly it was outside.

"Listen, it's… It's not like something can ever happen between me and her." The blonde finally admitted.

"I can't control the way I feel. Obviously I'm a little stuck in the past." The blonde smiled. "But _you're_ my girlfriend. You're not a second price, and you'll never be such a thing. Whatever Sakura and I had, it was completely one-sided. I've been waiting for my feelings to die out and I'm sure they will, I just have to fulfill my promise. It'll fix everything." He spoke the truth. He honestly believed that seeing the pink-haired with his rival would make his feelings for her go away. To see her happy with the man she'd always loved, it was the way it was supposed to be.

Amaya tucked a crimson strand behind her ear, lowering her head. "How do you know?"

"I just do." The younger teen smiled, closing the gap between the two of them. She had to trust him on this.

Naruto wrapped tan arms around the red-haired, hugging her from behind. "Please listen to me, Amaya-chan. You have nothing to worry about, I know it's not what you want to hear, but believe me when I say that I'll fix this." The blonde pulled her closer, wager to change to topic. "Now, how would you feel about me making tonight's dinner?"

Amaya smiled halfhearted. "That'd be nice, but if you don't mind, could you head home without me?"

Naruto blinked. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah," The red-haired replied. She was a big girl after all, she could handle herself. She just needed some time to think.

"Just don't stay out too long, 'kay?" The blonde gave her a look stating he was serious.

Amaya just waved her hand, chuckling at the overprotecting boy. "I promise, now get going."

Sighing in defeat the blonde gave a quick wave of his hand before he disappeared around the corner, somewhat relieved over the fact that she now knew a little more about him.

As soon as Naruto was out of her sight, the smile on her face vanished. Turning her gaze towards the cloudy sky the bow user buried herself deep in her own thoughts.

Amaya felt like she should have been more upset over the fact that there was another girl in Naruto's life, but she couldn't bring herself to be. She was in the same situation herself, and she'd never told him either. Yes, it was a little different, considering that the person she'd once loved and still did had died during the attack on her village. He'd lost his life… protecting her. She knew how the blonde felt. She too wanted these feelings to go away, it hurt. Even if she'd come to love Naruto, she'd never forgotten about her first love. She doubted that she ever could, or even wanted to, but she'd moved on. It was about time Naruto did the same.

Amaya sighed, memorizing the previous conversation.

He'd promised her that everything would be okay. He'd told her that his love for the pink-haired medic would disappear as soon as he fulfilled a promise he'd made to her several years ago. Amaya believed him. Naruto would never lie to her, and if he ever tried she'd definitely notice. The bow user believed that the blonde was genuine when he told her that everything had always been one-sided.

She then clenched her jaw, as a pained expression formed on her face. It _wasn't_ one-sided. Naruto might believe otherwise, but Amaya knew the look he received from Sakura whenever he wasn't looking. She could see the hurt in those emerald eyes whenever Naruto rejected any form of friendly contact with her. That girl loved him. She had no idea if Sakura even knew this herself, but she definitely had deep feelings for her teammate.

Amaya tried to blink back unshead tears. There was no way she could win. A bitter, but sad smile formed on her lips. What was she supposed to do? Make Naruto obvious of the other girl's feelings? Play matchmaker? No way. If there was a slight chance that what Naruto had told her would happen to be true, she'd take it. If this promise of his would change both of their feeling she'd wait until after that to tell Naruto the truth, unless the pink-haired beat her to it. There was still hope. Now all she could do was wait.

* * *

Sakura gratefully accepted the cup of tea that was being offered to her, already feeling quite comfortable on the couch. Ino had decided to take the poor girl home, just to be on the safe side. Her best friend needed someone right now and who'd be better company than, well, her best friend?

Ino poured herself her own cup of tea before joining Sakura at the couch, sitting cross-legged in between the pillows.

Sakura had always liked Ino's place. She lived on her own and had done so for about a year now. Not to mention, the young woman had a fashion sense to die for. Not that Sakura would ever admit this to her rival, but still, she felt a lot better just knowing that the blue-eyed medic was on her side. On their way to Ino's apartment Sakura had somewhat blurted out the whole story in between her sobs as her childhood friend had patiently listened until she was done. Ino had looked at Sakura as if she'd grown a second head. She didn't blame her, it wasn't exactly like Sakura to suddenly show so much care for her teammate. And now here they were, sitting on each end of Ino's couch, neither of them speaking.

"So you like him?" Ino decided to break the silence, making Sakura choke on her tea.

"E-excuse me?" The pink-haired blinked, a little confused as to why she was being asked such a personal question. Well, she knew, but it had taken her by surprise. They hadn't talked about boys since their academy days.

Ino rolled her eyes, placing her own cup on the table. "Naruto. The ramen-loving idiot that came back annoyingly handsome after three years of being absent. Your teammate. You. Like. Him. Am I right?"

Sakura swallowed, her fingers fiddling with the little handle on her teacup. "Well I… I don't know. I think I do?"

"Well that answered _that_ questioned. Now on to the next…" The blue-eyed said calmly, reaching behind her back.

Sakura had little time to react before a purple pillow hit her right in the face, causing her to gasp.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner, forehead!"

Sakura groaned, rubbing her sore nose as she placed the rest of the pillows out of Ino's reach, just to be safe. "Because I didn't know until recently, pig! Was the pillow really necessary?"

"Not that!" Ino said frustrated. "Your fight. Why didn't you tell me about the fight? I could've… done something, you know?"

Sakura sighed, smiling at the other kunoichi. She should've known. No matter how annoying the pig was, she'd always been there for her. Even if their friendship had been somewhat rebuilt over the past three years, she somehow hadn't found a way to tell her. Maybe she'd felt ashamed, she didn't know, but that was probably the case.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about you at the time. We weren't exactly on good terms." Sakura giggled, but stopped as soon as she spotted the blonde's troubled expression. "Ino, what's wrong?"

The blue-eyed sighed, dragging a hand across her hair in pure frustration. There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "I didn't think you'd get over him before I did." Ino admitted quietly.

"You mean Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired asked.

"Who else would it be?" The other medic spat, a bit annoyed at the definition of stupid that was currently sitting on the other end of her couch.

Sakura frowned, a bit puffed at her words. "I never noticed…" She answered truthfully, first now realizing that, yes, she was indeed somehow over her crush on the raven-haired.

Sakura's frown then turned into a smile, smirking as she faced the blonde. "I guess you won then…"

Ino shot her friend an annoyed look, grumbling something about someone's gigantic forehead. "I can't win if there's no one to compete with. Winning by default is kind of boring you know?"

The pink-haired smiled, followed by a saddened expression. "I can't win either…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, not quite following her words. "What do you mean you can't wi-… Oh…" It took her a few moments before finally catching on that it wasn't the Uchiha she was talking about.

"You heard him too, Ino." Sakura lowered her head, pink strands covering up her face. The conversation between Naruto and Amaya was still freshly impaled in her mind.

"… Whenever I try to apologize he shuts me out. I just want him back in my life again." Sakura whispered, her eyes burning, completely empty for liquid as if crying was all she did these days.

Ino moved closer to her childhood friend, unsure of what to say. After all, Naruto _had _sounded rather harsh, as if he actually meant it. The blonde shook her head. No, this was Naruto. He could never hate Sakura, not for something like _this._

Just as Ino was about to utter a few comforting words to her friend a loud knock was heard on her door. The blonde groaned, getting up from the couch. As she opened the door her expression turned even more annoyed. Another mission? She had her hands full already!

"Listen, I've already been assigned to-" Ino was interrupted as the messenger started to talk, completely ignoring her.

"I'm looking for Haruno Sakura. She's wanted at the Godaime's office as soon as possible."

Ino's eyes widened. "What, now of all times?"

"Yes, I said as soon as-"

"I got it the first time!" The blonde spat. What a rude kid. She then stomped into the living room where Sakura gave her a questioning look.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you".

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"Apparently." Ino sighed, crossing her arms.

Sakura pulled herself off of the couch, heading towards the door as Ino followed her. The messenger boy was no longer to be seen, which was good cause' Ino was ready to teach him a lesson about manners. She made a mental note to make up for it the next time he knocked on her door.

Sakura was about to leave as Ino stopped her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know, you can always come to me right?"

The pink-haired smiled. "I know. Thank you, Ino. I mean it."

The other medic smirked, somewhat happy over being called by her name for once. "See ya' later forehead!"

"Later, pig." Sakura chuckled before heading off to Tsunade's office. She was in the mood for some medical training anyway. It had been a while since her last session.

* * *

Sakura's mood had gone from terrible to even worse. As soon as she'd opened the door to the hokage's office she'd immediately noticed that this was no training session. Her entire team was already present. Even Kakashi was standing all bored looking next to the two younger members. Neither of them had looked at her. Even Amaya seemed to be acting differently. Sakura hated this already as she placed herself next to her sensei.

Tsunade finally looked up from the document she was currently holding as she eyed each member of the new team seven.

"I didn't plan on sending you on this mission for another week, but it seems we can't wait any longer." The hokage stated firmly.

All four members waited patiently for the Godaime to continue.

"Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted right outside of Konoha's borders. This might be your only chance. This kid has killed _the _Orochimaru. If you fail this time, we'll have to switch to different methods and I promise you, you won't like them. He's getting too dangerous." Tsunade noticed the tense atmosphere that suddenly formed in the office. She saw how the original members of team seven lowered their heads as their sensei remained unreadable.

"Who's… Uchiha Sasuke?"


	9. Chapter nine: His promise

"_The consequences of aching words"_by _Veronika-Chan/NikaChii_.

**A****/N: **_I'd like to welcome all new readers, and thank everyone that's been with me from the start. As I upload the last few chapters keep in mind that I can't satisfy everyone, you might like the ending and you might not. I know I have a lot of readers rooting for Amaya, but at the same time I have just as many NS readers. This is probably where I should have written a harem, but you'll just have to live with the end result. I'm still highly grateful to my readers. _

_And just because I'm nearing the end of this fic does not mean that I don't go head over heels for reviews. I love your thoughts and opinion. It's interesting and inspiring to read. _

_NEW RULE: Regarding all__ the readers that are too lazy to leave a review, let's make a new rule. Instead of writing something long and meaningful just write "cake". Then I'll know that you do indeed enjoy reading this fic AND that you like cake. If you don't like cake there's something seriously wrong with you. And remember, lots of cakes makes a happy author. _

_From now on there will be__ no A/N until the last chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 9****: **_His promise_

"Who's… Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tsunade shot a questioning look towards the original members of team seven, her eyes narrowing as she met the blonde's blue ones. "You haven't told her?"

There was a short silence where neither of them spoke. Amaya looked like a question mark, shifting her gaze between her fellow teammates who refused to look at her. Sakura was actually just as surprised as the hokage. Naruto hadn't told her?

"He's our teammate." Naruto broke the silence, deciding to make eye contact with the crimson-haired again. His eyes showing no sign of emotion at all. He'd left her in the dark for too long.

"Your… teammate?" Amaya questioned, her voice a little lower this time. There were more secrets?

"I think _previous_ teammate would be more fitting." The silver-haired corrected, suddenly joining the conversation. This got Naruto and Sakura's attention, both of them looking at their sensei as if he'd just said something highly offensive. The silver-haired sighed, some were apparently more forgiving than others he guessed.

"That's not true." Sakura said harshly. "Even if he's made some bad decisions, he's still a part of team seven. There will always be a spot for him." The pink haired nearly whispered, shifting her gaze towards the window. She really did want him back. He was still precious to her… And he was Naruto's friend. He needed his rival back as much as she did, maybe even more.

"I agree." Naruto said firmly, looking at the hokage. "It's about time I bring him back."

Sakura frowned. She was here too. There was no reason for him to put all of this on himself. His words somehow annoyed her, she might not compare to Naruto or Sasuke in terms of strength, but she'd improved over the past three years. She wasn't useless anymore.

"_We'll_ bring him back." She corrected, her voice sounding a little more angry than intended.

Naruto suddenly looked at his teammate, blinking. She wasn't looking back. What was her deal? She didn't think he was able to do it for her so she'd decided to get him back herself? Naruto's gaze hardened. What _was_ he good enough for? He'd failed the first time, yes, but it didn't mean he wouldn't bring the asshole back this time.

Tsunade noticed the sudden tension, not liking the fact that her favorite student and the boy she viewed as a grandson were having such a hard time understanding each other. She then turned her head towards the crimson-haired. She looked more confused than ever. What a messed up team.

Tsunade sighed, clearing her throat before speaking. "I'll leave the task of informing Amaya of any relevant information to you." The Godaime ordered, looking at the blonde who barely nodded in return.

"Good. You'll leave tonight. Now get the hell out of my office"

Not a single word was exchanged as team seven exited the office. Tsunade was left raising an eyebrow at the unusual sight. There was something terribly wrong with this team. The Godaime shook her head. As soon as they got back she'd schedule a meeting between her student and the jinchuuriki. They needed a lesson in good communication, because they obviously weren't having any..

* * *

As soon as the four teammates had left the hokage tower they had split. Kakashi had made a random excuse, stating he had something important to do before they left. Sakura had silently walked away from the group, heading home to pack her mission gear.

The two remaining members made their way home to Naruto's place, an uncomfortable atmosphere hanging over them as they walked side by side.

"Aren't you going to tell me anything?" Amaya asked with a hint of anger in her voice, looking up at the silent teen walking next to her. She was tired of secrets.

"There's really nothing to talk about." The blonde then stopped in his steps, knowing that he owed her a better answer than well… that. She deserved a proper explanation. Naruto groaned. "Well… I mean. It's kinda complicated."

Amaya pasued as well, not letting this slide with a mere _'it's complicated'_. She was going on this mission too. She wanted to know what she was about to risk her life over. "Try me. How come this Sasuke is not here with you now, especially since he's supposed to be your teammate?"

Naruto gave the red-haired a somewhat pained look, stating that he did not want to talk about this. He knew he had to. The blonde sighed. "Fine."

"He left the village about three years ago. A few days before I left with Jiraiya." He continued.

Amaya blinked, his words made no sense. "Why would he leave?"

Naruto faced towards the dark sky. "Not sure. My guess is that he was tricked by that snake sannin. He believed he could gain more power staying with Orochimaru. He thought we were slowing him down." The blonde gave a sad smile. "He even called me his best friend." He whispered sadly.

The red-haired felt even more confused. As she was given one answer, ten other questions appeared. She'd heard about Orochimaru. As far as she knew, that man had been bad news. He was the traitor that had killed the third hokage, his own sensei, in cold blood. Amaya shivered before speaking.

"What sane person would willingly seek out that man? What kind of power is worth betraying your own village?"

Naruto shifted his gaze towards the bow user again, still smiling. "It's not like that. He didn't care where he got the power from or what he had to accomplish to get it. The village didn't mean that much to him after he lost his family. He even said that… that killing his closest friend would be the first step towards gaining such power."

Amaya covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. "D-did he…-"

"He tried." The blonde finished. "For some reason, he didn't go through with it. He had the chance and he let me live." Naruto laughed. "He's an asshole alright, but no coldblooded murderer." He still had faith in the Uchiha. And he would continue to have so until he was proven otherwise. What scared him was the fact that he didn't know what to expect. Three years was a long time after all.

The crimson-haired's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a minute… You said his last name was Uchiha? Isn't that the clan that was-"

"Slaughtered?" Naruto finished for her, his smile disappearing. "By Sasuke's own brother." He continued. "That's why he so desperately wanted more power. He wants his brother dead for what he did to his family. And to be honest, I don't blame him for wanting revenge. I once thought like that too you know."

Amaya was speechless. She didn't know what to think anymore. "It's a tragedy what happened to him, but it's no excuse Naruto. He tried to kill you and you still intend bring him back? What if he refuses? What if he tries to kill you again? Why would y-"

"I have to, Amaya-chan." He simply replied. "I promised I would bring him back… to her."

The red-haired relaxed her tense shoulders, starting to finally see the whole picture. "So that's what the promise is all about."

The blonde barely nodded. "We should get ready, we're leaving soon." He said as faint thunder was heard a few miles away.

* * *

Sakura had been waiting at the village gates for nearly ten minutes now. She knew she was way too early, but she needed the fresh air anyway. Her mission gear was already packed from her last mission that had been, to her dismay, cancelled due to false information. The others probably wouldn't show up for another twenty minutes. Sakura frowned. Make that forty for her sensei.

Sakura took in a deep breath. It looked like it was going to rain soon. The pink-haired turned around as she felt another presence not too far behind her. '_Naruto…'_

The medic looked right into captivating blue eyes. He was by himself. Why was he by himself?

"Where's-"

"She'll be here soon enough." The blonde interrupted, walking right past the pink-haired.

Naruto crossed his arms as he leaned his back on the gate, closing his eyes. Sakura remained silent. She still wasn't used to seeing him like this. This cold atmosphere, it almost reminded her of how Sasuke used to act whenever she tried to talk to him. The pink-haired was about to go look for her sensei, that seeming like a much more appealing option, but his voice stopped her.

"You don't think I'll be able to do it, do you?" The blonde snorted, not bothering to look at his teammate. He'd thought about this all day and it had only served to add even more to his anger.

"What are you talking about?" The medic asked, suddenly facing in the blonde's direction. There were only a few feet separating them, but Sakura felt like they were on different planets.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What you said in the hokage's office. You don't believe I can do it." His voice was plain and uncharacteristic.

Sakura felt her anger starting to boil. "Are you fucking stupid or something?" the pink-haired snapped. Taking a few steps towards the blonde.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow as his eyes finally focused on her.

"I said_ we_ as in _us, our team! _We'll get him back _together." _Sakura's gaze was hard. She was hurt. Naruto was acting like a total idiot. Who was _he_ to tell _her_ who she did and didn't believe in?

Naruto's eyes narrowed, not quite sure if he believed her. "But I said I would d-"

"I don't want you to do it alone you idiot! Don't you remember what happened the last time?" Sakura struggled with holding back her tears. She didn't know what she was upset about. The fact that she'd almost lost him the last time or the fact that he was willing to let it happen again.

Naruto's eyes widened as there was another short silence. Sakura didn't see his reacting as her gaze was currently directed towards the ground.

"I don't care if you hate me. I'm not letting you do this alone again." The pink-haired whispered just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"You don't care if I… Hate you?" The blonde uttered quietly. It wasn't even a question. Hate her? Where did that come from? She was the one who-

"Yo." A poof was heard as Kakashi appeared on top of the gate, his trusty book resting in his left hand. As soon as he noticed that he wasn't getting a reply he jumped down, landing a few feet away from Naruto.

"Okay, who's cat died?" The jounin asked, closing his book as he eyed his two students. Sighing yet again as the two teens had decided to play the quiet game with him. He hated that game.

The silver-haired's one exposed eye slightly brightened at the sight of Amaya making her way towards the group.

"Happy you could join us. Don't make a habit of showing up after me, it'll hurt my reputation."

Amaya smiled sheepishly. "Sorry sensei, I had a few things I needed to do."

Kakashi's eye creased as he nodded. "I guess we're ready to leave then."

* * *

I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I just needed to get something out of the way first.


	10. Chapter ten: Before the storm

"_The consequences of aching words"_by _Veronika-Chan/NikaChii_.

_**A/N:** Change of plans, minor change (extension) of plot. Guess this fic will be a little longer than first expected._

* * *

**Chapter ten****: **_Before the storm_

This was _ridiculous_. Naruto grit his teeth in frustration after just misplacing his feet a second time as he continued to leap through the air, this time landing successfully on a thicker branch. It was a miracle that no one had noticed the unusual clumsiness that was apparently trying to kill him. If he kept this up for much longer he'd vote himself the most likely to die before their encounter with Sasuke. He didn't need this distraction right now. It was such an unnecessary waste of brain cells.

The frustrated blonde added more chakra to the palm of his feet, speeding up his pace a lot more than necessary. There was just no mistaking it; apparently he didn't know his teammate as well as he thought he did.

In their genin days he'd been able to read Sakura's mind like an open book. The girl had never been good at hiding her emotions and he'd have to admit that he'd tried taking advantage of that once or twice when they were little, but now? No, now he was unsure of her intentions. The book was closed and he could only guess.

_Don't you remember what happened the last time?_

What was that even supposed to mean? Yes, as much as he'd love to forget, he remembered every little detail of his failure. There was no need to _remind _him.

Naruto groaned. Okay fine. Maybe reminding him of that tragedy hadn't been her intention in the first place. He knew. Deep down... he knew. But still, she-

"We'll rest here for the night."

The firm voice that belonged to his sensei snapped the blonde out of his inner discussion, blinking as if he hadn't understood the order.

Shaking his head back to reality Naruto stopped only moments before his head connected with the back of their team-leader's jounin vest. Sakura and Amaya had already placed themselves below the two males, ready to set up a temporary camp.

Yes, something was definitely trying to kill him.

"You okay?" Kakashi cast a questioning look over his shoulder.

Naruto shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?" And indeed, _why wouldn't he be?_ Just because he was a little confused didn't mean it would affect the outcome of this mission... right?

"You tell me." Kakashi said dryly. Knowing better than to wait for an answer the jounin decided to join the girls, leaving Naruto to continue whatever he'd been doing.

The blonde shot a glance down at the pink-haired, as if trying to see past the blank and currently unreadable expression. Who _was_ she? Kakashi? Naruto shook his head in annoyance. Why even dwell on it?

By the time Naruto had decided to join the group after securing the area the campfire was already sparkling and several sleeping bags had been placed around it in a circle. Mission details were then discussed and that was about it.

* * *

Time had passed annoyingly slow, but it was finally nearing midnight as the members of the temporary team seven had all positioned themselves either in or on top of their own sleeping bags.

Naruto had been gazing at little sparks lifting lightly into the air only to see them die out and be replaced by new sparks. It gave him an odd feeling. It felt... wrong.

It hadn't surprised him that all form of communication had stopped the very moment Kakashi had called it a night. The jounin was currently lying with his back turned against the group, probably reading. Sakura was facing in a different direction as well; the pace of her breathing indicating that she had yet to fall asleep.

Naruto then shifted his gaze towards Amaya. The bow user was gazing into the fire, fierce flames reflecting in her eyes as if they tried to tell him something she couldn't. He didn't know what to make of her expression. She was probably very aware of the fact that she was being stared at too.

She had said little to nothing to him during the past few hours, but he didn't think it was out of anger or anything like that. It was just the fact that what one would consider to be a normal conversation was starting to become a rare thing to have between the members of this team. And yes, he knew it was partly his fault, but what was _he_ to do about it? After all, it took more than one person to have a conversation.

But this silence. It just wasn't comfortable. He had to say something.

"You should get some sleep. I'm taking the first shift." Naruto uttered quietly as he threw a stick into the greedy fire, his eyes still focusing on the red-haired.

A smile was seen on the bow user's face as she nodded, mild eyes settling on blue orbs. "I can stay up with you if you like," she suggested.

Naruto shook his head lightly, smirking. "I'm not the one in need of getting my beauty sleep every night."

Amaya forced a chuckle, but she wasn't in the mood for another one of these semi-awkward conversations. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate his efforts, but it wasn't enough. If it wasn't real it wasn't worth it. She just wanted to get this mission over with so everything could get cleared up.

A sigh escaped her lips as she lied down, welcoming sleep as her lids closed.

Naruto made sure the crimson-haired was sound asleep before he turned his gaze back to the flames. He understood her feelings. Everything could go from being absolutely horrible to seem perfectly fine in a matter of seconds. It wasn't. He didn't know why he continued to pretend. For her sake? For his? It wasn't like it wasn't obvious enough already.

It was plain stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

Seconds, minutes, hours... It didn't matter; it still felt like he'd been gazing at the dying fire for an eternity. No matter how much his mind tried to work out a satisfying answer to the questions that kept haunting him he just couldn't find any. Apparently there was no such thing as a resolve for him.

The blonde released a tired yawn. His head hurt and he needed sleep more than anything else right now.

Tilting his head to the side his eyes fell on Sakura. By the looks of it, she was sound asleep.

_Great_.

It was her turn to take the next shift. Just wonderful, wasn't it?

Sure, he could probably wake her up by the sheer volume of his voice, but that meant risking waking the others and he didn't want that.

Sighing in defeat Naruto rose from his previous position and walked over to the sleeping beauty. Not that he'd actually just thought of her as a beauty, but if anyone suddenly felt the urge to state such a thing he wouldn't have disagreed.

Naruto groaned. Should he just let her sleep? He could sacrifice a few hours of slumber in favor of not getting in yet another argument with her? That was a stupid thought. It shouldn't bother him. He needed his well-deserved sleep. It couldn't be helped.

Lowering himself down on one knee he gentle shook her shoulder. The only response he got was quiet mumbling that sounded very disapproving of the fact that someone was disturbing her slumber.

The blonde tried to force back a smile, but lost the battle. Well, it was cute. She'd always been. It reminded him of more innocent days. Usually followed by a kick in the face, but back then it had been worth it.

The smile fainted as he shook her again, a little harder this time.

There was a soft groan escaping her lips as she finally started to snap out of her dreams. The pink-haired slowly cracked her lids open as she seemed more than a little confused as to why she was being woken up when it was still dark in her room... or wherever she was.

The very moment she spotted Naruto she shot up into a sitting position, staring at him as if he was the last person she'd expected to see.

"It's your turn." Naruto enlightened her, but had yet to leave her side.

Sakura's gaze remained on her teammate. The sight of him had immediately angered her. Why, she didn't know, thus the confused look on her face. They hadn't exactly made up for their last discussion. But with that being said, they hadn't exactly made up since their fight three years ago either.

"Yeah... sure- I mean, fine." Sakura said, rubbing tired eyes.

Naruto rose from his sitting position, having already noticed the atmosphere between them. "Amaya is next so be sure to wake her up."

"I know." The medic groaned.

The blonde frowned in annoyance and was about to return to his own sleeping bag as he heard a sigh coming from behind him.

"Wait."

Naruto did as he was told, surprised by the lack of anger in her voice.

"What?" He questioned without turning around. But he wasn't mad.

"Don't do this for me." Her words came out as a mere whisper.

"I'm not doing it for you." He lied. Well, partly lied.

Sakura laughed, a pained expression replacing whatever anger that had been there.

"You know, you can change how you act around me. You can even change your appearance... but you cannot change your nindo."

Naruto was at a lack of what to say. She was right.

"_I'm not going back on my words huh..."_ He finally uttered, quietly.

"Since when did you start lying to me?"

Naruto wasn't even sure if the question had been directed at him. Her voice was too soft, too unbelieving... too distant. He hated it.

"I don't know." He simply answered at a lack of a better response.

A silence then fell between them where neither of them moved. It was as if time itself had stopped.

"Don't do anything reckless when we meet... Sasuke." She finally requested, staring emptily out in open space.

"I can handle it." He replied dully.

"You don't know that." She didn't hide the sudden anger in her voice. He didn't take her seriously at all.

"I said I'll do it, Sakura." It was like her words fell on deaf ears. He didn't get the hidden meaning behind her request.

"And if he end up killing you due to your ignorance?" There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

He didn't know why, but something in that very sentence had him seeing red in a matter of seconds. He was suddenly facing her, a look on his face that made the girl in front of him shiver.

"Let me guess, little miss perfect is afraid she'll feel guilty if her teammate gets killed trying to fulfill a promise he made to her, so now she wants to take it back, releasing the burden from her shoulders in case such a thing were to happen?" He snapped back, nearly gritting his teeth.

As soon as the words had left his lips a stinging pain hit his cheek as her hand connected with whiskered skin, leaving a red mark as a reminder.

"You..." Sakura grit her teeth in pure fury, unshed tears threatening to fall. "You have no right... My feelings... you have absolutely _no right _to assume something as cruel as that."

Turning around Sakura gave him a look he'd never seen painted on that innocent face. "I can't believe you, of all people, would think such a thing."

He'd taken it too far. He knew. Had he believed what he'd just said? Definitely not. But he'd just, in that very moment, wanted her to suffer. Like she'd made him suffer.

Still, a part of him had wanted to confirm that she hadn't been thinking like that, because yes, deep down, something inside of him had believed that these were the dark thoughts she kept hidden.

The slap had served to make him feel a hint of... relief?

A sudden, loud explosion, only a few kilometers away, caused both of their heads to jerk in the sound's direction.

"Everyone, grab your gear," The newly awoken copy-nin said from behind the teens.

* * *

Another short chapter, but the rest of it is mostly written. I just have to adjust a few things, which will be done as soon as I get around to it.


	11. Chapter eleven: Confrontation

**Chapter eleven: **_Confrontation_

* * *

It had only been a few, mere seconds since the assumed explosion, an intense bang that had been followed by an unexpected silence. A silence comparable to what one would expect to hear in the aftermath of a merciless and bloody battle.

The foursome hadn't moved. They all had their eyes locked towards the pitch-black forest, except, it wasn't black anymore.

They could clearly see the newly arrived fierce flames painting the area around it various shades of crimson, even the sky was being influenced by it. Blood had been spilled, and they all knew it...They could all feel it... The Uchiha's chakra. A chakra stronger than they'd ever imagined it to be, making Naruto think that maybe, just maybe... he'd started out overconfident at the beginning of this mission. The fact that they hadn't sensed him sooner was a little unsettling, he'd admit that.

Naruto shook his head. It didn't matter how or why. It was now or never. This was their chance. _His_ chance to make things right.

"Let's go!" as soon as the order had been said they were gone, sprinting towards the immense chakra.

Sakura was at the very front, her legs moving faster than anyone else, ready to face hell itself.

The outcome of this encounter could make everything different. She was finally ready to face him…

…Or so she'd thought.

The sight that met Sakura only seconds later as she jumped over the wall consisting of fury fire, caused both her blood and body to freeze as her hands automatically reached up to cover her mouth in disbelief... in disgust.

Yes, Haruno Sakura had experienced many battles before, she had seen death surrounding her in many horrible scenarios... but never had she witnessed a merciless slaughter. Not something _this _inhumane.

There, on the ground before her, around twenty ANBU, if she'd have to assume judging by all the body parts, laid scattered around the area.

The mixture between black and red flames created a ring of fire around the massacre. Blood kept spilling from sliced necks belonging to the few men who'd been lucky enough to have their bodies somewhat intact. At least their families would be able to identify the body once it got returned to the village. This could not be said for the remaining shinobi. Aside from the masks they were somewhat wearing their bodies had been destroyed. Limbs had been severed and Sakura wasn't sure which blood covered torso belonged to whom.

They were all... dead. Every last one of them. The only sound audible to her ears was the sparkling noise coming from the flames.

And still, it was not the sliced body parts that really frightened her. It was not the fact that she was looking at a massacre or the fact that all the blood, the smell made her sick to her stomach and at the verge of vomiting.

No, not at all.

It was a factor, yes, but what really scared her, was the man standing in the heart of the inferno, wearing the trade-mark clothes of a shinobi clearly associated with Orochimaru. Well, _previously_ associated in this case.

A raven-haired missing nin she knew all too well, covered in blood that was not his own.

A man she cared deeply about, even now. But this man was... he was a... Sakura swallowed.

"Murderer..." She whispered, refusing the sadness in her voice to show.

His pale face wore a look of indifference, as if taking the lives of these men didn't matter one bit.

Sakura grit her teeth, but his eyes, those cold eyes, they weren't focused on her, but on the person behind her.

"They're all ROOT." The silver-haired stated as he landed behind Naruto who barely nodded, refusing to break eye contact with his rival, standing only a few feet away.

Sakura hadn't noticed either of them, too busy fighting the war of emotions currently taking place in her head. She had never imagined such a scenario. She had never imagined seeing _him_ like this.

"This is terrible..." Amaya whispered, being the last person to arrive, taking a stance next to her sensei, clearly disturbed by what she was currently witnessing.

Naruto didn't know what had provoked him the most.

The higher ups had sent ROOT forces to eliminate the Uchiha, meaning, they didn't trust Tsunade's judgment. He didn't know why that had surprised him, they never had put much faith in her judgment. Naruto made a mental note to have the hokage deal with them as soon as he finished this.

But still, what had angered him more than anything else was seeing the familiar smug look form on Sasuke's face the very moment their eyes had met, it made him wanna kick his ass into the next century.

Time always seemed to freeze in moments like these. Seeing your best friend, your rival, for the first time in three years, it was an odd feeling.

For three freaking incredibly long years he had waited, prepared for, dreamed of... this very moment.

Naruto wasn't happy, he didn't feel any kind of relief. He knew, this was only the beginning.

Sasuke was not here for the purpose of returning home.

"Are you here to stop me... Naruto?" The raven smirked, ignoring the rest of the group as if they opposed no threat to him whatsoever.

The usual mocking tone in Sasuke's voice was ever so present, but Naruto wasn't going to fall for it, not this time. He was definitely not going to lose his temper.

"Stop you?" Naruto questioned. _From doing what?_ From the looks of it the damage had already been done. He didn't feel too compassionate towards the fallen ROOT, but the men probably deserved a lot better.

Sasuke used his sleeve to wipe the sword clean in a slow gesture, seeming more interested in the shiny metal than answering his former teammate's question.

Naruto swallowed. He was used to Sasuke acting calm, but this was different. His eyes looked somewhat obsessed, yet controlled. It was disturbing, not being able to read him.

"Getting my final revenge." The Uchiha finally answered, as if the answer had been obvious to everyone around him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Something was off about him. "On your brother?"

The Uchiha gave a short snort as his eyes once again connected with Naruto's, a hungry, dangerous stare. "On your superiors."

Blue eyes widened and Naruto was certain he wasn't the only one surprised at the raven's words.. This person in front of him, who was he? Sasuke would never target Konoha shinobi, of that he was sure.

"Konoha… you're targeting our village?" Naruto uttered through grit teeth. _Why would you do something like that?_

Sasuke grinned, on the brink of laughter before his expression turned cold again, a chilling carelessness painted all over his face. "Why not?"

Before Naruto even managed to ask what the fuck was wrong with the screwed up Uchiha, the raven was already in front of him, his katana raised to the blonde's throat. Saying that he was fast must've been the understatement of the year.

"Ignorance. You all continued to laugh, to smile. You have no idea what he went through. No one cared. Good riddens right? I'll make it stop." Sasuke's voice came out as a calm whisper, unheard to anyone but Naruto.

"How can you expect me to understand if you keep talking bullshit without explaining?" Naruto kept his voice low as well. His pulse remained as calm as the raven's.

"You don't need to understand anything, Naruto. The truth is rather unpleasant, even to you. If you only knew the disgusting history of your beloved village. But don't worry. I'll silence their despicable laughter." This time he spoke loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

And for the very first time Sasuke's eyes met Sakura's. "All of you."

"Orochimaru really fucked with you mind huh..."

Sasuke's gaze turned back to Naruto. "Orochimaru?" He gave a short laugh. "You guys have no idea what you're up against, do you? The world as you know it will change all too soon. But I suppose, since we're _friends _and all…-" Naruto felt the katana press harder against his skin, "I'll do you and the rest of the world this one last favor… by taking your life... jinchuuriki."

His words had Naruto's eyes widen in disbelief. "How do you even kn-"

Naruto only had a split second to realize that his throat was only moments away from being sliced open and barely dodged it by blocking the attack, gaining some distance between them.

Why did the fact that he was trying to kill him upsetting him to this extent? It wasn't like it was the first time he'd tried to take his life. Or the second. Or the third. No, this was becoming a bad habit of his and it seriously needed to stop.

"I'm here to take you back home. I don't need to listen to your poor excuses for acting like an ass. " The blonde spat, not bothering to hide his anger.

"Excuses?" The Uchiha glowered, but not before dodging an arrow heading in his direction.

Black, bored eyes slowly shifted towards the red-haired. "Who are you?"

Amaya swallowed. How could anyone possibly make her tremble by just looking at her? This was no ordinary shinobi. He almost seemed…-

The bow user gasped in surprise as she caught a glimps of the shiny metal that was approaching her chest dangerously fast. Her eyes widened in horror at the realization that she wouldn't be able to get away in time.

A sharp sound was heard as Sasuke's katana connected with a kunai at the last second, and the raven found himself staring into a familiar mismatch of grey and crimson.

"Why I didn't even notice you there, Kakashi." The raven smirked.

"This is low even for you, don't you think?" The calmness in Kakashi's voice levelled Sasuke's, but there was a clear difference.

The Uchiha pulled back and gained some distance between himself and his former sensei. He didn't seem affected by Kakashi's question and proceeded to ignore it.

Silence swept over the battlefield yet again. The atmosphere was rather unsettling and Naruto had had enough of this game.

"Keep on pretending that you don't care. I know you do." Naruto uttered through grit teeth.

Sasuke looked amused. "Well I'll just have to prove you otherwise then."

"Bring it on."

The following clash of weapons happened faster than a normal person would be able to detect. Both remained eye contact during the entire encounter.

Naruto was too focused on trying to read the other man's expression that he noticed the foot aiming for his stomach a second too late and flew backwards, landing flat on his back. The blonde was quick to get on his feet as a second blow connected with where he'd been lying only moments ago.

He had to stop thinking that Sasuke wouldn't go for the kill if he got the chance. All evidence stated that that kind of thinking would get him sliced into pieces.

As the smoke cleared he could see the raven's smug expression. He was toying with him.

Naruto clenched his fists. Like hell he would allow that!

Quickly performing a familiar handsign several clones appeared, sprinting towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Why you're certainly full of surprises," he mumbled dryly with a hint of sarcasm.

Two of the clones leaped into the air as the remaining five surrounded him, two of them charging with a rasengan. This wouldn't fail.

"_Chidori senbone."_

Naruto gasped as each of his clones got pierced by a thin piece of lightening and disappeared one by one.

"Maybe we should stop fucking around now?." The raven said dully.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, having witnessed the clear differences between the two opponents. If this was to end well it would have to end now before even more surprises were sprung on them.

Within seconds the silver-haired managed to launch a kick towards Sasuke's head which was easily blocked, but not without the raven taking a few steps back due to the harsh impact.

Kakashi wasted no time admiring the improvement of his former student and went for his feet.

Grabbing Kakashi's foot Sasuke spun him around, but not before being forced to loosen his grip as a handful of shurikens approached him.

"God, you're annoying." Sasuke nearly growled as he leaped into the air and away from the older man.

Kakashi's eyes hardened as he immediately forced chakra into the palm of his right hand, forming the familiar raikiri.

Now this seemed to anger the younger teen as his eyes went red. "Don't you even try!"

The copy-nin barely dodged the black flames that appeared in front of him, completely shocked that a kid like him possessed something like amaterasu. He was really turning into a miniature version of his brother. Taking a few steps backwards the flames proceeded to make a second ring of fire, trapping him.

Kakashi grit his teeth at the realization. The flames were too high for him to even attempt leaping over them. Get near those flames and you're dead. The silver-haired silently cursed himself for walking into the trap. He should've known better than to think that Sasuke would've been an easy target. From where he currently was, Kakashi would be in no position to protect the three teens.

"You just stay put there _sensei_. I want you to witness the agonizing screams of your students as I kill them one… by… one." Sasuke said calmly as a disgusting smile crept across his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kakashi's voice came across a little more desperate than intended. He knew Sasuke very well might be right on this one.

"Good to see you're done underestimating me now, Kakashi."

The copy nin shifted his gaze towards the blonde and the rest of his team.

"Naruto, don't engage combat with him, he's too dangerous!" Kakashi's eyes held a seriousness that made Naruto swallow yet again. No. He couldn't back down. Not now.

"_I'm sorry sensei, I can't." _The blonde whispered.

"Naruto maybe you shouldn't." Amaya approached him, a bit uncertain.

"Stay back."

The red-haired froze at the firmness in his voice. She knew he was serious about this and she wanted more than anything to believe he could do it. Still-

"This is my battle."

Sakura felt the slight shaking of her body. This was nothing like she'd imagined. She knew she was their only medic and could therefore not participate in this battle, but… how in the world would they be able to defeat him at his current level?

Having seen everything that had happened the past few minutes she wasn't sure if she would be able to just stand and watch. Not this time.

Sakura shook her head. If they let him go he'd probably leave them be as well. She slowly made her way to where Amaya was currently positioned, wanting to stop the blonde before he did something stupid.

"Naruto you should-"

"Shut up." The blonde interrupted.

The medic lowered her gaze. She knew she had no right to stop him. This was what she was supposed to want, right? But was it really worth the risk? She knew Naruto was strong but-

Before she even had a chance to think about making a second attempt at stopping him he was gone, launching a punch at the arrogant face that belonged to their former teammate.

Naruto smirked.

There was only a few millimetres left until he would make that pretty jaw of his disconnect in a very painful manner. But just as the blonde thought he'd gotten the upper hand his entire body went stiff as lightening pierced through him, affecting nerves and making his muscles contract painfully.

The blonde was thrown a few feet away from his opponent and slammed towards the ground as a foot firmly pressed against his neck.

Naruto looked up towards Sasuke who was giving away no emotion whatsoever. It was difficult to breathe with the extra pressure of his ugly foot against his neck and Naruto's anger rose by the second. To make matters worse his entire body was numb and hurt like hell.

"It's no use." The raven whispered.

"Get the hell off him!"

Sasuke was forced to duck as a chakra inflicted fist came dangerously close to smash his head. He'd completely forgotten about the kunoichi for a second. And speaking of which, there were two of them. As soon as he'd dodged the first punch he was forced to completely remove himself from Naruto as two arrows came flying towards his lower body.

Amaya quickly helped Naruto up to a sitting position as she checked for injuries. The blonde was already starting to regain control over his body, but groaned at the sudden movement.

Sakura on the other hand was standing in a fighting stance a few feet away from the couple, her eyes glowering at Sasuke.

"Pathetic." The raven laughed.

Sakura grit her teeth, pretending that his words hadn't affected her. But they always did.

"Don't underestimate me!" The pink-haired uttered in pure anger as she charged against him.

Sensing lightening based chakra building up around her she quickly changed her mind, leaping up into a three as to avoid getting hit by his attack. She successfully landed on a thick branch as she gazed down at the raven who was facing away from her. She'd show him how much she'd grown in the past three years.

"You think you've changed, haven't you?" Sakura's eyes slightly widened in surprise at the question, letting her guard down for just a second.

A second appeared to be too long as she watched the raven disappear from her sight only to realize that he was standing behind her, his katana pressed to her delicate neck.

"Sakura!" Naruto clumsily got to his feet, but had to rely on Amaya for support as his legs was close to giving in.

Sakura was prettified. Her entire body started trembling as the chilly metal was being pressed even harder against her skin.

"You know what I see?" The raven whispered against her ear.

"S-Sasuke don-" Sakura was silenced as her head was jerked backwards by the pull of her hair.

"I see the same helpless little girl that would betray her village in a heartbeat for her own selfish reasons."

Sakura swallowed as tears started to fall from her eyes. It was partly because she was scared, but even more so because she had let her guard down and thus failed her teammates. Sasuke knew exactly how to inflict the most damage by the sheer use of his words. The worst thing was that he was partly right. She had been that girl.

"Sasuke, let her go. This is our battle!"

The Uchiha shifted his gaze downwards, meeting familiar blue eyes. The sight made him smirk in amusement. The fear in the blonde's eyes caused him a sick form of pleasure.

"Not a good feeling is it? Watching someone you care about die?" Sasuke made a swift movement as if to slice the pink-haired's neck.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he reached out his hand, "Don't!"

The blonde fell down on his knees, panting heavily. Sasuke had stopped at the last second, still playing a very cruel game. Naruto was anything but relived as his body started to tremble. He felt helpless.

Amaya had closed her eyes, tears silently streaming down her cheek.

"Amusing." Sasuke grinned, as if he actually got some sort of sick kick out of toying with his former teammate's life.

"Please… Don't hurt her…" Naruto nearly begged, his voice dangerously close to breaking.

"Do you still think I care, Naruto?" The raven asked calmly, still smiling.

Sakura eyes burned with tears as she closed her lids. She couldn't die. Not yet.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke automatically turned around at the sound of his name being called.

"Karin-"

This was their only chance.

Amaya took the opportunity and launched an arrow towards the occupied raven.

This had to work.

* * *

Fighting scenes, especially in the narutoverse, are really not my cup of tea, therefore I do kind of suck at it.


	12. Chapter twelve: Before dawn

"_The consequences of aching words" _by _Veronika-Chan/NikaChii_.

_**A/N:** While I apologize for the short length there is a reason for it. I'm almost done rewriting previous chapters and they will be posted simultaneously with the next instalment. This story would simply not continue until I had rewritten most of it._

_And regarding the timeline since there seem to be some confusion about this. I do not follow the original timeline after the timeskip and thus some events may happen ahead of time._

_As always, feel free to 'cake' if you're too lazy to review._

* * *

**Chapter twelve****: **_Before Dawn  
_

* * *

The following few seconds all happened in a blur. There was the distinctive sound of an arrow being released from its bow, someone screaming as the head and shaft pierced right through a clothed leg and feet running on their own accord for some reason that had yet to be registered by their owner.

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize that it was _his_ feet currently in motion, sprinting towards his now falling teammate. His muscles stung from the previous attack and he almost stumbled over a very inconveniently placed log.

'_Shit', _he cursed as he watched the unconscious form of Sakura fall gracelessly down from the branch she had been standing on only seconds before at relatively high speed. Nearly throwing his body forward he managed to catch the lifeless body just in time as his feet gave out, causing his knees to collide with the hard surface. Naruto winced at the hard impact, biting down on his already bruised lip as a metallic taste started occupying his mouth.

Lowering Sakura to the ground, Naruto allowed himself a brief moment of relief before his eyes snapped open in panic. A quick glance to his left showed him that his former teammate had been less lucky and laid unmoving, face down in the dirt. Naruto shook his head, pushing all thoughts of the wounded Uchiha to the back of his mind. He would deal with that later.

Inhaling a deep breath for composure, Naruto lifted a trembling hand towards Sakura's throat to check her pulse. He allowed himself another sigh of relief. She was surprisingly warm to the touch and her heart was beating steadily beneath his two fingers. Aside from the slightly paling skin she seemed… fine? Then, why wasn't she moving?

"Sakura?" Naruto called out softly, a mild desperation lacing his voice. When he got no response, he swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in the back of his throat. "Sakura?" He tried again, his hand hovering right above her forehead, not yet touching as he held his breath, waiting for her to make a sound. When he realized that it was yet a futile attempt he leaned further down and gently cupped her cheek, his thumb subconsciously drawing subtle, but soothing circles along her jawline. "Please wake up…" He whispered, his voice on the verge of breaking. The soft caress of his thumb elicited a weak groan from the body beneath him, though she didn't wake. The blonde sagged his shoulders in mild relief as he figured that she was only sleeping. '_Idiot_…' he thought half-heartedly as he found himself staring captivated with slightly surprised eyes at his teammate. She looked way too vulnerable…

"The arrow must have sliced her," At the sound of the bow-user's voice the blonde quickly withdrew his hand as if burned, but didn't spare a glance as Amaya walked up behind him and kneeled next to the pair. She immediately started to search for the wound she knew was there and the blonde observed in silence.

"Let's see, aah… right there." The red-haired pointed to a tiny scratch located just below Sakura's kneecap. Naruto's eyes widened. _That _had knocked her out cold in a mere second? He briefly wondered if Sasuke was ever going to wake up.

"She'll be fine, though she'll be asleep for a few hours." Amaya stated softly as she gently placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. He could feel her fingers tremble much like his own at the touch. They had been lucky.

Naruto swallowed again as doubt started to show in his eyes, knowing that his fear was somewhat irrational. It was just a small scratch and Amaya never laced her arrows with a poison she didn't have the antidote for, he knew that. Yet his eyes lingered on the rise and fall of Sakura's chest, half expecting her to slip away if he didn't keep watching her. He'd been so damn close.

"Listen, we need to move. You saw that girl, it means backup will probably arrive soon." The red-haired whispered forcefully, shifting uneasily next to him while searching his face for hidden answers she didn't dare ask for at the moment.

"She's right." Both teens turned to look at a panting Kakashi as he approached the group, his left eye was closed tightly and the other half-lidded. The man looked like shit in Naruto's opinion. If he hadn't known any better he would've guessed that his sensei had been spending the past few years stealing cigarettes from Asuma and thus developed COPD, but no. He wouldn't be surprised if his sensei ended up spending the night in the hospital upon their return. He was about to ask how the hell he had managed to get passed the black flames, but Amaya beat him to it.

"How in the world did you get-"

"_Kamui_, I'll explain later." Kakashi replied, ignoring the confused looks of his two students. "Right now we have to leave. We got what we came for."

"…But what about them?" Amaya asked sadly, gesturing to the scattered remains of shinobi. The sight and smell made everyone nauseous, and Naruto quickly refocused his attention on the sleeping figure in front of him. She had been so close to end up being one of the many casualties.

"They will be taken care of. I'll send Pakkun back with a brief report as soon as we find shelter. We need to get Sasuke secured and Sakura a place to sleep off the effect. It's too risky to travel like this." The pair nodded in understanding.

"I'll take care of him," Kakashi motioned towards Sasuke, "Naruto you-"

"Got it." Naruto replied, once again gathering the uncurious girl in his arms as he rose from his seated position.

It took them only a few seconds until they were on the move again and the silence stretched out as they followed Kakashi's lead throughout the pitch-black forest. They backtracked a few miles until they shifted direction towards a hillside, taking refuge in a small cave located a few hours from Konoha, obviously Kakashi was familiar with the location. Darker clouds began to gather above them and they knew that rain would soon follow. If a "rescue" team had been sent to retrieve Sasuke they would have a hard time tracking them in this whether.

As they started to make camp Kakashi tied Sasuke up with chakra resistant chains and dropped him quite carelessly at the back of the cave, according to Amaya he would be unconscious for the next few days, still they couldn't afford to take any unnecessary chances. The sun would rise in only a few hours so the copy-ninja ordered the two of them to get some sleep, as he himself was too exhausted to lift another finger and thus left the nightshift to the younger ones. Once comfortably positioned in his sleeping bag the older shinobi was out like a light.

"You should get some sleep…" Naruto said softly as he looked across the campfire towards the sleep deprived red-haired, her face was fixed in a thoughtful expression as she seemed to consider his suggestion. Sakura was sleeping soundly a few feet to his left, and he kept stealing glances at her out of the corner of his eye, just to make sure she was alright.

Without making a sound Amaya pulled herself to her feet only to circle the fire and make her way over to Naruto's side, exhaling a shaky breath as she joined him on the moist ground. "I'm not tired," she lied, he knew, "Besides, it was supposed to be my watch after Sakura anyway…"

Naruto chuckled softly, circling his left arm around Amaya's shoulders in a one-armed hug. "Always so stubborn. Let me rephrase that; I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep so you might as well take advantage of that."

Amaya gave a slight shake of her head, "No… I should be here when she wakes up. She might be suffering from a few side effects."

"Alright, we'll take the shift together." He could sense the smile barely showing on the red-haired's lips as her head leaned on his shoulder, finally relaxing. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the fire. He heard Amaya's mouth open and close a couple a few times, seemingly unable to decide what to say next. He didn't blame her, none of them had been even close to predict such a horrible scenario, but then again, it could have ended a lot worse.

"I…" Naruto started, but changed his mind as Amaya tilted her head to look at him, her eyes, the red now dominating the brown due to the reflection of burning fire, reminded him of a fierce flame trapped in a world of darkness. The gentleness and trust portrayed in those eyes sent waves of sudden guilt through his body, even if he technically hadn't done anything wrong. Trying his best not to choke on his words he spoke.

"Just… Thank you." His voice came out as barely a whisper as his arm tightened around her shoulder, resisting the urge to avert his eyes from the intense gaze.

"For what?" Amaya asked, watching his face carefully, no doubt trying to read his thoughts.

The blonde leaned in to gently kiss the top of her head, murmuring into her silky hair, "For saving us-… her. I never thought that he'd actually try to… I don't know. I'm just so grateful that you're here."

They both went quiet after that. Only the occasional rustle of clothing and sparks of dying flames broke the deafening silence. Giving himself a few quiet moments to think Naruto found his thoughts going back to today's battle. He'd been so focused. So set on the one goal of dragging that asshole of a teammate home, and then… the moment he'd pointed a sword at Sakura his resolve had completely shattered. Sasuke had tried to kill him, yet that he had been expecting, but never had he imagined him trying to take the life of the girl who'd loved him her entire life. And then there was the sudden hate towards Konoha… The blonde felt a headache forming in the back of his head as he used his free hand to rub his temple in mild frustration. This was really starting to get fucked up.

Naruto was starting to believe that the girl in his arms had already fallen asleep, but then he felt her body tense.

"Something wrong?" He asked gently.

She hesitated for a moment, before taking in a deep breath. "It's all over now… right?" The question was filled with uncertainty and Naruto knew what she was really asking. _Would everything go back to normal? Would his heart finally belong to just one girl?_

Naruto swallowed. "Yeah… everything's gonna be alright." _Eventually. _There would still be a lot of things to deal with when they returned, especially after Sasuke's encounter with ROOT. They would have a hard time talking him out of that one, but he would do it. For them. For Sakura.

Too caught up in their own thought, neither noticed the other falling asleep.

* * *

Sakura groaned, unsure if she was half-asleep or just caught up in a wave of unpleasant, lingering memories. It felt like Tsunade had repeatedly kicked her in the head and her hand automatically shot up in an effort to ease the pain. '_Shit' _she cursed. What exactly had-… In a flash of internal light it all came back to her and Sakura shot up from her position with a gasp as cold sweat trickled from her forehead. _All that blood, the sound of someone begging for her life, the deadly weapon about to slice her throat._

Another stab of pain shot through her head and Sakura winced, clutching the blanket covering her from the waist down, her only anchor to reality as each breath brought another painful memory.

"_You know what I see?" _"Please stop…" Sakura whispered, her voice hollow and laced with unwanted fear. She didn't want to hear it again. Her throat was starting to constrict and she forced her eyes to open as that familiar voice echoed viciously through her head, haunting her. Her breathing thickened, short whistling bursts of air flowing in and out of her lungs.

Then a thought struck her. _Oh God, what about the othe- _a quick look across the flames showed a snoring Kakashi, and behind him… Sasuke. So they had managed to catch him. '_No thanks to you' _a little voice inside her head reminded her sharply. She turned her head to the left and her heart automatically sank at the sight of the pair sleeping in each other's arms. Suddenly she felt terribly alone as she diverted her eyes away.

A few seconds passed and her teeth started to clatter as she readjusted the blanket. Reaching up to rub her sore eyes her knuckles came in contact with something wet. She was crying? Sakura laughed bitterly, apparently she was. Silent tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheek, landing softly on the woollen material, staining it. This was just ridiculous. This hadn't been her first encounter with a life-threatening situation and yet her entire body continued to tremble with shock. _"Damn it…" _

Sakura bit hard down on her tongue. "_Stop it_!" She commanded angrily to herself. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. She had heard the arrow and figured that she'd most likely gotten some of the poison in her system, not that it worried her, although it did explain the mild hypothermia she was currently experiencing.

The irrational fear that someone would wake and see her in such a pathetic state worried Sakura and she felt the sudden need to get out of there. She needed to be alone for a while. Abandoning the blanket she clumsily got to her feet, a bit disorientated as she started to move away from the cave. It was almost too dark to see, but Sakura had always had an excellent night-vision.

Tears blurred her eyes as she walked through the soft rain. She knew she couldn't move too far away and stopped right before the cave went out of her sight.

"_You're so stupid." _She whispered into the night, gritting her teeth. What had she been thinking? What if she'd gotten herself killed? She was their only medic, it went against everything Tsunade had hammered into her head for the past two years. Who was she kidding… Amaya was a much more professional kunoichi than she could ever hope to be. Sasuke was right… Aside from changing her values, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Why are out here by yourself?"

Sakura startled at the sound of the blonde's voice only a short distance behind her. Great, she hadn't even _noticed _him approaching. He couldn't see her like this.

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile…" She replied quietly, trying her best to mask the emotion from her voice.

"But you're shaking." Naruto stated matter-of-factly, though his tone was anything but harsh.

"I'm just a little cold. A side-effect from the poison I think." Sakura felt her lower lip begin to tremble, whishing he could just take the hint and leave.

"Yeah, she mentioned something like that could happen." Naruto mumbled, but it seemed to be mostly to himself. "Are you…" The blonde took a few steps closer, trying to get a look at her face, but Sakura merely hid behind damp hair. "…Are you alright?" He finished with what seemed like genuine concern.

"I…" She started, but her voice finally shattered as more tears broke free and fell with the rain. A warm hand suddenly fell on her shoulder, but she didn't turn.

"I still think the old Sasuke is in there. Deep down he's not a killer, Orochimaru's been messing with-"

"That's enough." she cut him off. "You don't have to make excuses for him. I know what he is, what he's become."

"Doesn't mean he can't be saved from that darkness. He was once my best friend."

Sakura inhaled a deep breath and turned around. "And you were once mine…"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I split this chapter in two since I want 'the talk' in a chapter of it's own. And no, this story is far from finished so just hang on. _


End file.
